So, You're A Saint, Huh?
by Narnian at Heart
Summary: Aby has a pretty good life in her new home in Collinstown, Ireland. A place of her own, a cat, and a good job at the local pub where she meets a ton of interesting people. But none so interesting as Connor and Murphy MacManus. Eventual Murphy/OC-relationship Connor/OC-friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Boondock Saints story, so take it easy on me, guys! **

**All rights belong to Troy Duffy, that mad genius! Sadly, I own nothing except my original character. This is purely a work of fiction, I am not using it for any moneymaking purposes, blah blah blah disclaimers. Yep.**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I'd been in Ireland for about a month now and my life was just starting to get settled in. I'd managed to locate a small apartment above the town bakery, which was torture really because all the smells wafted up into my living space and I had to fight the urge to buy them out every single morning, and I had procured a job recently at the local pub. Not a bad gig, really. My job consisted of mixing drinks, pouring beers, wiping counters, serving food and chatting it up with the customers.

I had made my home in the small village of Collinstown , County Weastmeath in the Irish Republic because I'd always been told my family came from this county by my grandpa who was very much Irish and damn proud of it! Collinstown was a good place, a farming village, with kind hearted and easy going folk so I'd found it really easy to settle in. The locals were fascinated by me because of my American accent so they would talk to me for hours just to hear me talk back, which was fine because I felt the same about _their _accents!

My job at the pub was the highlight of my day actually. The atmosphere was the type that everyone dreams about coming to Ireland to experience, the real McCoy. This night was no different, I was leaning onto the bar half listening to Duncan Lyons' now familiar tale of the screaming banshee that had chased him a half mile across his field, but my eyes were taking in the crowd as I nodded in all the right places to keep half-drunk young Duncan believing I was paying attention.

People watching was my favorite thing to do during the lull of the early evening and I was getting good at the names and faces of the frequenters of the Silver Vixen. There was Saoirse Reid, a young girl with stereotypical curly red hair that bounced when she moved even in the slightest, she was fun and always had a smile ready for anyone and everyone. Over in the darkest corner was grouchy old Leon Flynn, he'd lost his vision with age and being blind made him much less pleasant than he'd once been, I'd sat with him one night and heard his story so he was nice enough to me at least. Drunk and stumbling already, and it was only six in the evening, was the young and brazen William Gallagher who always had a line for any lady unfortunate enough to catch his wandering eye.

Yep, I loved it here.

The bell above the door jingled, announcing the entrance of a new customer, or in this case, two new customers. Now, this being a small farming village, I'd seen many scruffy and dirty men wander through that red painted, chipped door...but these two took the cake. They were both exactly the same height and both had matching beards that hung down to their chests and long, filthy hair that hung down almost as far. I scrunched my nose as the smell of sheep hit me and I took a moment to adjust to the powerful scent, I decided these two weren't going to be my favorite customers...

"Hey guys," I said in a friendly tone as they took their seat at the bar, I noticed then that one of them had darker hair than the other but there wasn't much difference than that. They looked up at my greeting and the lighter haired on smiled...at least I think he did, under that mass of whiskers it was hard to tell.

"Hey there, lass!" he said, and I couldn't help but smile at the happy Irish lilt, "Yer not from around 'ere are ye?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Is it THAT obvious?" I joked. The dark haired one didn't even change his expression, it was cold and mirthless so I focused my attention on the lighter haired one because he seemed at least willing to talk. "I'm not from around here, no. Just moved over from America."

"Aye?"

"Yep! I mean...aye!" I could have face palmed myself for being so lame but the dark haired one finally made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a laugh so I felt like maybe it was worth it.

"I'm Connor," the light haired hobo-looking guy said and then nodded toward the dark one. "That's me brother, Murphy."

"Nice to meet you Connor, Murphy," I replied with a winning smile, "My name's Aby."

Connor and I chatted lively for a good long time after I'd brought them both a Guinness and then, later, a glass of Jameson but Murphy never said a word he just sat there in brooding silence, those piercing blue eyes watching every move I made like he was sizing me up.

"Excuse me, guys," I noticed a young lady waving for my attention at a booth and I went over to see what she wanted and returned moments later to refill her glass. Connor was murmuring in a low voice to Murphy and he fell silent when I came around the counter and smiled...I think.

"Ye've been a great hostess, Aby," he claimed as he plunked down a 20 Euro note, "See ye around I'll bet!"

"Bye, Connor," I called as he pushed the door open, and then much less enthusiasticly, "G'bye, Murphy."

If Murphy heard he gave no sign, but Connor waved as they walked out.

A very odd pair...very odd indeed. Wonder what crawled up Murphy's ass and died? Goodness though, those two were disgustingly filthy no matter how friendly Connor was, the sheep smell and the hair was hard to look past. But Connor was pleasant to talk to so she genuinely hoped he would come back...maybe not Murphy though.

The band marched in at 11 on the dot and the sound of folk tunes and rebel songs played on beaten up old guitars, bodhrans , flutes and pennywhistles filled the room and all thoughts of Connor and Murphy left my mind as I took a seat on a barstool to relax with a beer and sing along.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**So here's the start, let me know what ya'll think! I'll do my best to make my OC believable and not annoying or whiney or typical! Take the time and review and let me know you're thoughts! Trust me, Murphy will speak in time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...thank you for the follow gurl3677, reedus fan, eml7024 and PrueSaving! And I'll try my best not to let you guys down and write a good story! :D**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I leaned back against the bar, sipping occasionally on my bottle of Samuel Adams as I chatted with Saoirse about her cousin who lived in Donegal who was an aspiring artist. Apparently he was doing a show in Mullingar next week and she wanted me to come with her to see him, of course I agreed because Saoirse just had that effect on everyone, you almost couldn't deny her anything she wanted because she was such a nice girl!

"Well, slan, Aby!" Saoirse said with a smile, she started for the door with a skip in her step, "Tol' me mum I'd come by t'night and help her with the cannin'!"

"Bye, Saoirse!" I called, waving after her. On her way out the door she ran smack into someone and I heard her giggle out an apology and the voice that assured her it was ok I recognized as Connor. Sure enough, he edged around the redhead and approached the bar with Murphy on his heels. He slid onto the barstool next to me with a chuckle.

" Ye ever get a night off, lass?" he asked.

"Why would I need a night off?" I replied, standing to go behind the bar to pour his drink. "This place is so laid back it's hardly work at all."

"Ya wanna real job? Try herdin' sheep."

My eyes widened and I smiled as Murphy met my eyes.

"He speaks!" I said incredulously.

"O' course he does," Connor said, with a nonchalant shrug, "Ye just met him on one of 'is off days t'other day."

"Is herding sheep really all that bad?" I asked Murphy, "I've had some sheep on my farm back in the States and I love them."

"Some is the key word there," Murphy replied, and I really liked the sound of his voice. "Little shits are stupid. Get a few hundred of 'em t'gether and try t' keep 'em under control and ye won't like 'em so much."

I laughed and threw my bar rag over my shoulder and smacked the counter lightly.

"What can I get you two?"

"Guinness," Murphy stated immediately, Connor put a finger to his lips and tapped for a moment before deciding on Killian's. I opened the taps and filled their glasses and then slid them expertly down the bar to them. They grinned, I knew because I saw the whiskers lift, and raised their glasses to me before taking the first drink.

"Join us, lass?" Connor asked moving over a seat, leaving the one between the two of them open, "I see yer drinkin' some Adams there."

I did a scan of the place to see if there was anything I should be doing but everyone looked happily tipsy and were all chatting away in the smoke-filled atmosphere, so I shrugged and took the spot between them.

"I'm a Guinness girl, but I like to branch out sometimes and try new stuff," I commented as I twirled the contents of my glass in a circle.

"Why branch out when ye got the best right'chere?" Murphy stated, clinking his glass to mine and downing the rest of his.

"You're kind of bias there," I stated, sipping my beer. I was a sipper, not a chugger. "But I've yet to find something I do like better than a good ol' Guinness Stout."

"Smart lass," Murphy said, sounding almost cheerful. I took another drink and wondered in silence what had changed in the day since he was here last.

"Aby! Play us a tune!" I heard a voice call out, cutting my wonderings short. I giggled and shook my head but William Gallagher wasn't going to take no for an answer and soon he had the whole pub chanting "Aby! Aby! Aby!" so I rolled my eyes and slid off the bar stool, reached behind the counter and pulled my pennywhistle from under it.

"Excuse me boys," I said with a smile, "They won't leave me alone about it unless I play."

Connor and Murphy nodded and smiled and I trotted up to the small stage at the back of the room where Mr. O'Fallon was fixing the mic to the stand.

"Ladies and gents," he said into it as I tested my fingering on my instrument, "All the way from across the pond, Miss. Aby Crinigan!"

Cheers and whistles broke out from the small but rowdy crowd and I took a dramatic bow, smiling like crazy. I stood back up and placed the mouthpiece of the brass whistle between my lips and steadied my breathing, then I blew softly and closed my eyes as a smooth note resounded in the room, leading into a series of trills and rills that would make up the song "Rocky Road to Dublin". The thing about playing Irish songs is that you really tend to get in to it and I soon found myself skipping around the stage as the crowd sang out the familiar lyrics at the top of their drunken lungs. When I let the last note fade the room erupted in applause and cheers and I glanced at Connor and Murphy, Connor was clapping over his head and Murphy stuck his pinkies in his mouth and whistled long and loud. I bowed and skipped off the stage back to the bar.

"Well, I'd say Aby's got a bit more Irish in 'er than she lets on!" Connor stated as I started dutifully wiping down the bar.

"Not really," I admitted sadly, "Only one fourth Irish. I took my mother's maiden name when I turned twenty one."

"How old are ye then?" Murphy asked boldly. I smiled, the Irish...they didn't beat around the bush.

"Twenty six," I stated just as confidently, "Refill, guys?"

They both nodded and I collected their glasses and filled them up.

"How about you two?" I decided if I was going to fit in here I should just get over any hint of shyness in me. I set the beers down in front of their drinkers and turned to refill my own glass.

"Thirty two," they both replied at once.

I turned and cocked my eyebrow at them.

"Thirty two? Bull shit."

"Naw, lass, it's the truth!" Connor demanded, "Well technically I'm thirty two and ten minutes!"

"Shut yer mouth, Con! We both know I'm the oldest!" Murphy shot back, giving his brother a firm smack on the arm.

"Ice, Murph! ICE!" Connor turned on his stool to look at Murphy with an angry squint.

"Yeah, what's yer reason any other time?" Murphy muttered into his beer.

I don't have a clue what they were talking about but Connor suddenly flung his arms around Murphy's shoulders and shoved his full weight into him, causing them to topple off their stool onto the floor with a loud thump. I clapped a hand over my mouth as they two of them started wrestling and Connor actually threw a punch, which Murphy dodged with a laugh before pushing Connor off with his legs. Everyone in the pub watched the two of them with mild interest but then went back to whatever they were doing before, I had to assume this happened a lot.

"CONNOR! MURPHY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and THAT caused everyone to look in our direction with wide eyes. The boys stopped fighting and looked up in surprise, Connor's fist pulled back and Murphy shielding his face with his arm. They stood slowly, their heads hung in shame and retook their seats.

Moments later they were chatting away at eachother like nothing had happened and I rolled my eyes and left them at the bar to go chat with Leon in the back corner. The band came in at eleven as always and Leon got up and left, he hated the band for some reason but I never had the nerve to ask why. I made a round to refill everyone's drinks and then returned to the bar to start cleaning up a little. Connor had turned around to watch the band and was singing loudly along with "Back Home in Derry" but Muphy was rolling a cigarette and remained silent. He lit his expertly rolled stick of tabacco and slowly let a cloud of smoke issue from his nose, his eyes closed and he leaned his chin on his left palm.

"You guys are twins then?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but I wanted him to talk.

"Aye," Murphy replied, taking another drag.

"You guys sure don't look thirty two," I added honestly.

Murphy laughed and I smiled at the sound, he had a very cheery laugh, slightly high pitched.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while since we shaved," he tugged at his beard and sniffed.

"Or had a haircut," I muttered as I turned to wash the pile of glasses on the tray that had sat untouched for quite some time.

Murphy chuckled and when I finished the dishes I found he'd turned around and was now singing with Connor. The two of them managed to make a lovely song like "Maggie" sound like it was being sung by a pair of banshees and I shook my head at the sour notes they were merrily issuing forth.

The two of them stayed until the pub closed down and then they bid me a goodnight and left a generous tip on the counter. I pocketed the notes and wiped the last glasses dry before making the rounds and putting the chair up on the tables. With one last scan of the room, I clicked off the lights and locked the door. A steady rain was falling, of course it was, it was Ireland, and I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and ducked down as I took off at a steady pace for my apartment across town.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

I flung open the door as a clap of thunder hit and tripped over something warm and fuzzy, landing ungracefully on my hands and knees. The light green eyes of my ruddy tabby looked up at me angrily, like it was MY fault.

"Damn it, Titus!" I growled as he rubbed his back along my chin, twisting the tip of his tail around my nose. I giggled and pulled him onto my lap and kissed him behind his ears as I ran a hand down his back and tail. He meowed indignantly and jumped out of my grip. He pranced to the kitchen and jumped up on the counter and paced along it, looking at me questioningly.

I'd found the sad little malnourished tabby in Dublin one rainy night while I'd been staying there my first week in the country, he was wet, dirty, flea bitten and ragged but my heart went out to him and I'd taken him in. Now he was lithe and lean and beautiful with his red dirt road coat with the chocolate stripes, and he acted like he was in total control of this apartment. Which, let's be honest, cats DO tend to own the space around them.

"I guess you're hungry, huh, you little fart?" I laughed and grabbed the bag of food from the cabinet. I had to keep it up there or Titus would shred the bag to get at the contents. I poured his small bowl full and grabbed a bag of plain chips for myself then changed into pajamas and plopped down on the couch. But, before I could even find a show to enjoy or eat a single chip, the night's work took me under and I was out like a light.

Funny thing was, I dreamed of Connor and Murphy. Nothing weird, just us at the pub when no one else was talking and having a grand time. As scruffy and dirty as they were, they were funny and never boring to talk to, especially Connor.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**I'm taking it slow, gotta build a report before we throw poor Aby into the hayday that it the lives of the Saints, right?! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it was brought to my attention that when I write out the accent it can be hardish to read, so I'll try to cut that down a little and let you use your imaginations. **

**Onward!**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I didn't have to work tonight, I had Mondays and Wednesdays off, but I somehow found my feet leading me to the Silver Vixen at the end of my evening walk and I didn't fight their leading. After all, a cold beer combined with warm and happy atmosphere sounded like a great way to chase away the damp of the previous night's rain.

I shook my hood back as I pushed the door open, the merry jingle of the old bell above the door announced my arrival. It was pretty slow, I noticed as I took a seat at the bar next to Clint McGwire, the local priest. He was definitely not opposed to having a pint now and then and I found him to be an easy person to talk to.

"Hi, Father McGwire," I greeted cheerily.

"Hi, Aby," he replied with a smiled, "You workin' tonight?"

"No, but I figured I'd stop by and see how things were going," I said honestly, "I'm on my way home from a walk."

We fell into an easy conversation as I sipped my Guinness and an hour passed before I even realized it. Shit, Titus was going to claw my eyes out for feeding him so late!

"Well, it's been great chatting with you, Father," I drank the last of my second glass of beer and laid my money down, "But I've got a hungry cat waiting for me at home so I've gotta go get him fed."

"See ya around!" Clint called as I waved goodbye.

I stepped out onto the stoop and pulled my hood back up then stepped forward...but ran smack into something warm and solid and I bounced back because it sure wasn't moving. I looked up in surprise and found Murphy MacManus' blue eyes staring at me with amusement.

"In a hurry, lass?" he asked brightly. I looked around expecting to see Connor, but he wasn't there.

"Where's your other half?" I asked him, pushing my hood back a bit so I could see him better.

"Had to stay back and help our Da with somethin'," Murphy explained vaguely, "You goin' in?"

I shook my head.

"No, I've gotta get home and feed my cat," I said with an apologetic head nod. "I'm a bit off schedule."

"You're in Ireland, Aby," Murphy stated with a smile, "Schedules mean nothin'."

I couldn't deny that fact, I'd been late for work my first day working at the pub because my alarm hadn't gone off and I'd arrived a half hour late. I'd expected a stern talking to but Mr. O'Fallon had simply welcomed me and showed me the ropes without a word about it even though I apologized a thousand times.

"Well, maybe not to _humans_, but cats have their own rules," I shrugged, "Have a good night, Murphy!"

He nodded at me and I started walking but before I knew it, he was at my side.

"Mind if I walk with ya?" he asked brightly.

"Aren't you going to the Vixen?" I asked.

"Naw, I just had to get off the farm for a while, nothing specific planned," he stated nonchalantly, taking the cigarette from behind his ear and placing it between his lips. He flicked open a lighter and the scent of tabacco smoke filled my nose. I breathed it in with a smile, the smell of smoke reminded me of times long past, family members now gone, it was a homey smell.

Murphy was looking at her funny when she came back to the present.

"Doesn't bother ya, does it?" he asked, waving the cigarette in my direction.

"No, not at all," I replied honestly.

"Ya want one?" he asked.

"Nope," I shook my head, "Never touch them. But I like the smell."

Murphy smirked and took another drag, he kept the smoke in for a second before he blew it out slowly, making a perfect circle out of it. I was impressed...maybe I'm just too easily impressed, but I was fascinated by that ability, always have been.

"How do you DO that!?" I asked.

"I'm something of a professional," Murphy answered with a wink, "Or just...an addict."

We both laughed and once again I found myself loving the sound of his high toned mirth. We walked along the cobbled streets and chatted freely about sheep, smoking, Connor and Collinstown. I was delighted to see that Murphy was just as easy to talk to as Connor and I wondered once again what had been wrong with him that first night they'd come in the pub.

"You know, Murphy," I stated when a break in conversation occurred, "When you came into the pub the other day, when I met you and Connor, I didn't like you."

Murphy looked at me funny.

"Yeah? Is it the hair?" he asked.

"Well, I admit...I think you two look like hobos...but no, it was your attitude," I admitted, "You hardly said a word and you were...scary."

"Sorry," he apologized, he looked down at the road and kicked at a loose stone in the street. "It was a rough day."

"Yeah, I know that NOW," I teased, "You're a totally different person now."

"I look like a hobo, huh?" he asked suddenly and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, sorry," I felt kind of stupid now for saying that. Geez! "I mean...you...I didn't...I suck."

Murphy let out a bark of a laugh and had to stop walking for a minute while he leaned over to let it ride out.

"I'm sorry, that was super rude of me!" I tried to clarify, "I just mean you look kind of...ok, you know what, I'm gonna stop talking right now."

"I don't blame ya, lass!" Murphy said with a chuckle, "Some days, if I happen upon a mirror, I barely recognize meself."

"What do you look like under all that?" I was curious now. I honestly couldn't picture him. He DID have beautiful eyes though...

"Irish." was all he offered and we walked on.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

"Thanks for walking me home, Murphy," I said when we reached the bakery's side door that led up to my apartment.

"You live in a bakery?"

"Above it, thank you," I laughed and a very unlike me thought came into my head. "You want to come up?"

Murphy smiled at the expression my face took on when I realized I'd just asked a complete stranger into my apartment.

"Ye sure?" he asked with a half grin. "Ya seem to be second guessing that."

"No, I mean it, sorry," I assured him as I unlocked the door and began walking up the steps, he followed without a word and I wondered vaguely if I was stupid for having him come in. Seriously, I barely knew this guy. When I opened my apartment door, Titus came flying off the couch and tangled his body around my ankles but then stopped to look at Murphy. I waited for his reaction and was surprised when he went right to Murphy who scooped him up with a laugh.

"Well that's odd," I commented as Titus began to purr loudly, "He usually doesn't take to anyone but me."

"I love cats," Murphy commented, "I guess they can sense it about a person."

"Guess so," I agreed, "Well, I guess you're a not a rapist or anything because my cat likes you."

"I can guarantee that," he said as he let Titus down.

"Well, uh, there's Guinness in the fridge if you want one," I offered, "TV in the living room, make yourself at home."

Murphy grinned and took me up on the Guinness offer immediately while I grabbed Titus' food and poured his bowl full. I checked the water bowl and refilled it then made my way to the living room. Murphy was reclined on the couch, legs spread wide looking completely at ease. He held out a bottle of Guinness in my direction and I took it with a "thanks" before I sat down on the other end of the small couch.

We sat there for hours watching tv and I discovered a show that Murphy claimed I would probably enjoy called "Father Ted" and we had a good old time laughing at the antics of the three priests and their lives on Craggy Island. When the show ended Murphy clicked off the TV and turned towards me.

"So, Aby, where are ye from in the States?" he asked, seemingly interested and not just being polite.

"Illinois. Middle of the country..."

"I know where Illinois is, believe it or not," Murphy winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, sorry, some people don't have a clue about the Midwest...anyway, yeah, Illinois," I finished lamely.

"So is Aby short for Abigail?"

Aw dang it...I KNEW that was going to come up sooner or later.

"No..." I sighed heavily, "It's short for Abyssinia."

The look he was giving me was borderline hilarious and I giggled.

"Abyssinia? Ain't that a cat breed?"

"Yes, but it's also the ancient name for Ethiopia," I clarified, "My mother was an archeologist and she just...thought it was pretty."

"It's different, that's fer sure," Murphy said, nodding, "But, she's right, it IS pretty."

And so the night was spent much like that, Murphy asking all the questions and me giving him the answers. I told him about my family back in the States and how my mom had died when I graduated from high school and how my dad drank himself into a frenzy and died only a year later. I told him about my three older brothers. I told him I'd left the States because I'd always loved Ireland and that I needed a fresh start. But he wouldn't answer any question I asked him all night and I started getting annoyed at that fact.

"Hey, how come you get to hear my life story and I can't get yours?" I finally snapped at him. He just shook his head sadly.

"Nothing to tell," he said, meeting my eyes as if to dare me to deny that. "Well, hey, it's late and Connor's gonna be needing help watching the flock tonight. See you at the Vixen?"

I crossed my arms but sighed, knowing he was avoiding my question.

"Yeah, I guess so," I muttered as he made his way to the door. "Hey, tell Connor I said hi."

"Will do, Aby," Murphy gave me a wave before shutting the door behind him. I got up and locked it and then made my way to my bedroom, wondering how come he was so tight lipped about anything concerning him or his brother's personal life as I slipped on my pajamas. A million reason flooded my mind, each one more disturbing than the next but I fought them off.

"Probably just like he said," I reasoned, "The life of a sheep farmer isn't really all that glamorous or interesting."

I brushed my teeth and brushed my thick, chestnut colored hair free from its tangles then plopped onto my mattress with a sigh. I considered reading for a moment but my mind was too busy so I settled for clicking off the lamp and laying in the dark, thinking of my new life here in this beautiful country and the interesting people I'd met so far.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Sorry if this seems rushed but I had to cut it short because I have to get to EMT class! More to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll admit something...I'm in love with this story. The thing I love about it is that I can picture this town in my mind (and yes, I am aware that the real Collinstown looks nothing like this!) and when I'm writing...it's like I'm THERE! **

**Can't wait to get back to Ireland to stay. Left a part of my heart there two years ago.**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I watched the door of the pub like a hawk the next night, and the night after, and the night after, but neither of the MacManus brothers came through it and I found myself feeling utterly disappointed for some odd reason. Not like I knew them that well or anything, so why did I want them to come in so badly?

"Earth to Aby!" Liam Hart, one of my newer name-put-to-face customers waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked, tearing my eyes from the door to look at him with a ready smile.

"Sorry, Liam," I said with a small laugh, "I guess I zoned out there for a minute."

"Expecting someone in particular?" Liam asked with a wink. Liam was in his late fifties with graying temples and stereotypically bright blue eyes and one of those golf hats you see in pictures with old Irish men in them. I had liked him immediately when he introduced himself to me the first night he came in while I was working.

"Do you know Connor and Murphy MacManus?" I asked, not even knowing why exactly.

"I know of a Noah MacManus, has a sheep farm outside town," Liam said thoughtfully. "They related to him?"

"Not sure," I replied honestly, "They do live on a sheep farm..."

At that very moment, however, the bell above the door jingled and in walked the objects of my distraction, Connor and Murphy. Both of them immediately took their usual seats at the bar and I filled a glass of Guinness for Murphy and Killian's for Connor.

"Beautiful evening ain't it, lass?" Connor stated cheerfully as I set his drink down in front of him. "Gotta love that rain, aye?"

"It's raining again?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Aye, can't you tell?" Murphy shook his head, causing water droplets that had collected on his long hair and beard to fly everywhere. Liam laughed, paid for his drink and stood.

"Well then I'd best be getting home," he said, waving as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Liam," I called after him.

Connor and Murphy were in bright spirits this evening it seemed. They were joking around with each other about which one looked more like a hobo, Murphy was readily laughing tonight right along with Connor instead of being his usually silent self, Connor was doing all kinds of weird voices...if they hadn't just arrived I would have guessed they were drunk.

"My goodness, but you boys are in a good mood tonight!" I commented with a grin as I returned to the bar from refilling glasses around the room.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Connor asked with a grin, "I mean we're in a warm pub safe from the pouring rain with the prettiest barista in town serving us!"

I blushed slightly but diffused the compliment with a laugh.

"Oh, come off it," I replied, "I'm the ONLY barista in town."

"Doesn't make it any less true," Murphy stated in Connor's defense...and mine too, I guess.

"You're only saying that because I'm American and exotic," I joked, causing them both to choke on their beers simultaneously. They leaned back and started laughing and I realized they had very similar laughs, twins indeed.

"Exotic?" Murphy chuckled, "I wouldn't say that."

"Well she would be if we'd never been to America," Connor pointed out, "After you're there for while it loses its exotic feel."

Was it just my imagination or did Murphy's knee collide purposely hard with Connor's at that moment? I don't think it was, because Connor suddenly stopped talking and took a long drink.

"You guys have lived in America?" I asked, interested. Connor winced slightly but Murphy jumped right in.

"Aye," he replied, "For a few years. Our ma insisted on us gettin' out there and seein' the world. Said America was a good place to start."

"Well, not if you're American," I teased, "But which part did you guys go to?"

"California," Connor suddenly broke his silence and Murphy looked at him for a moment before nodding and taking a drink.

"California? That's it?" I asked incredulously, "Boys, you missed the best parts of America. To REALLY get a feel for it, you gotta come to the Midwest!"

"We'll keep that in mind if we ever go back," Murphy said with a smile, Connor cleared his throat.

I wasn't stupid, I could sense the discomfort of this discussion, but I wondered what it was that made them both seem nervous about discussing America.

"So," I decided to lay it all down, "What happened to make you not want to talk about your time in America? Did you get kicked out of the country?"

They both met my eyes with odd expressions, but Connor broke into a laugh.

"No, no," he said with a grin, "We left to come back home."

"Had to get back and help da with the farm, you know?" Murphy backed Connor up.

I decided to let the matter drop due to their obvious discomfort.

"You boys enjoy working on your farm?" I asked.

"It's alright," Connor shrugged, "Smelly, and sheep are stupid, but it's fairly simple work. We're sheering tomorrow."

"Yeah?" I asked, interested.

"Yep," Murphy said, setting down his now empty glass. I took it to the tap and refilled it. "Then on Thursday we'll be herding them to the sale in Robinstown."

"Herding them?" I leaned forward on the bar, "Like...on horseback? With Sheepdogs and such?"

"Aye," Connor nodded, "We're pretty old fashioned."

Murphy leaned back, pulled out a small drawstring bag and a metal box and started rolling a cigarette. I watched, fascinated at how he did it without even having to think about, with one hand. He licked the paper to seal it and lit it. The bittersweet smell of the smoke filled my senses and I wondered if it was possible to feel relaxed from the second hand smoke.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if I could help with the sheering tomorrow?" I ventured to ask, awed by the smoke ring Murphy blew in my direction. I swept my hand through it with a grin.

"Ya _want_ to sheer sheep on your day off?" Connor looked at me incredulously.

"I was born and raised on a farm, Connor," I explained, "Sometimes I miss it. I've sheered sheep before and I don't mind it at all!"

Connor looked over at Murphy, his eyes asking if this was acceptable, and Murphy shrugged and smiled slightly.

"If you want to, you're more than welcome to," he said to me, tapping the ashes of his cigarette onto the counter. That's just how you did it here at the Silver Vixen. "Another hand'll make less work."

I smiled, strangely excited about the concept of sheering sheep. The band began to play in the back of the room and I smiled as the song "Galway Girl" filled the room. I took Connor's now empty glass and turned to refill it, singing out loud as I pulled the tap open.

"You've got a lovely voice there, Aby," Connor commented and I turned to find the two of them looking at me with matching smiles.

"Aye, she does!" Murphy agreed cocking his head slightly to the right. "Why don't ya sing more often?"

"I sing plenty," I replied, handing Connor his glass, "You guys just aren't around when I do. I sing in the shower mostly."

I wanted to facepalm myself for saying something so stupid, but Connor just laughed loudly.

"Have you ever sung while sheering sheep?" he asked with a grin, "You'll have to give it a try tomorrow!"

We talked and joked all night and Connor even pulled me into the middle of the pub to dance with me when he'd gotten a little bit soused, but Murphy remained sober and calm...either that or he was a serious drunk. Towards the end of the night, Connor set his sights on a black haired girl that came in with her friend and waddled over to try and charm them with his drunken sweetness. Murphy and I leaned back on the bar to watch as he slid into the booth with the girls and started talking about sheep.

Finally Murphy rolled his eyes and slid off his barstool, he walked over to Connor and took him by his arm to pull him out of the booth.

"Sorry, ladies," he apologized for his brother, "He's had a wee bit much."

They girls assured him that they hadn't minded and Murphy dragged Connor back to the bar, sitting him on his stool and telling him in low tones to "sit the fuck down" and then drained his glass, keeping a grip on Connor's arm the whole time.

"I'm gonna take him home, Aby," he claimed, jerking his head at Connor. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course!" I replied with a grin, "But...where?"

"I'll come get ya," Murphy said simply, "Can you be ready by six?"

"In the morning?!" I squeaked.

"Thought ya were raised on a farm?" Murphy teased, "Aye, in the morning. Gotta work with the light."

I sighed and laid my head on my folded arms on the counter.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I can be ready by six."

"Well," Murphy pulled his brother off the stool and steadied him, "I'll see ya in the mornin' then. C'mon, brother."

I watched the two of them leave, Connor weaving and laughing, Murphy holding him tightly and grumbling at him. I wiped down the bar and sighed, waiting for the pub to close so I could get home and get some much needed sleep.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**This was meant to be longer but I figure I should make the next part a whole new chapter :) Coming soon! Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say really, so I'm gonna jump right in :)**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

My alarm went off at 5:30 and my eyes popped open, my brain struggling to comprehend what that horrible noise was at this ungodly hour. Finally, it registered in my mind and I remembered that Murphy was gonna be here in a half hour. I kicked the blanket off of me and jumped out of bed, wobbling a little from the sudden rush of blood to my head, but I didn't stop and headed directly for the shower.

I made it fast and pulled on a pair of bum around jeans and a plain black shirt and pulled on my boots without lacing them as I ran back to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair, thankful that it was short so I didn't have to do anything with it. An indignant meow reminded me I wasn't the only one who needed to be taken care of this morning and I ran to the kitchen, tripping once over my laces and bumping hard into the kitchen table.

"Oww," I moaned as I rubbed my hip, "Titus, I'd get you an automatic dispenser if I didn't think you'd get insanely fat!"

The second I'd set Titus' food and water down, I heard the knock on my door. I made my way to it a little more carefully so as not to trip again and opened the door. Murphy stood on the other side, looking exceptionally scruffy.

"Ya ready?" he asked, looking down at my untied boots with a half smile. "Or do ya need a little more time?"

"Just let me tie these," I replied, placing my right foot up on a chair to knot my laces. When I was done, I stomped the floor for good measure and smiled. "Alright, ready. Do I need anything special?"

"Jacket," Murphy suggested. "One you won't mind getting pretty muddied up."

I bit my lip when I realized I really only had my one hoodie until I could afford to buy another coat. Murphy stuck his tongue out slightly and I assumed that meant he was thinking, and then he pulled his coat off and handed it to me.

"Here, I'm used to the weather," he claimed when I raised my hands to turn down the offer, "You're an American so you need to acclimate a little more."

I rolled my eyes but took the coat and slung it on as we made our way down the stairs to the street, and I noted the coat smelled like smoke, sheep, rain...and something else that I assumed was distinctly Murphy. When he pushed the door open and held it for me, I eyed the street for a car of some sort.

"Um...so, we walking to your place?" I asked, locking the door behind us.

"Sort of..." Murphy laughed, he jerked his head toward the alleyway next to the bakery and I followed, curious. I smelled our transportation before I saw them. That sweet smell of...horses. Two horses stood in the alleyway, one was a bay Irish Sport Horse mare and the other was a painted Gypsy Vanner mare. Murphy took the reins of the Vanner and untied them, then he handed them to me with a smile and untied the bay's reins.

"Can you ride?" he asked, and I nodded. Of course I could. "Good, we'll be doin' a lot of that this morning."

He mounted up the bay and I followed his example and pulled myself onto the beautiful Vanner.

"She got a name?" I asked, patting the soft neck under the cream mane.

"Ceara," Murphy replied, and then ran his hand over his bay's shoulder, "This here's Breigh. "

"Well they're beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Aye," Murphy grinned and gave Breigh a nudge with his knees and she started forward slowly, leaving Ceara and I to follow. We rode slowly through the center of the town and the sun just started rising over the horizon, bathing the stones with golden-pink light. Birds began singing and our horses hooves shone from the dew as we made our way out of town headed northwest.

"So," I said, simply to break the silence, "Where's your farm?"

"About three miles outside of town, in the direction of the lake," Murphy replied, smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke and I wondered when he'd lit the cigarette. Damn, he was sneaky.

"Well that's nice," I stated out of politeness, I actually had no clue what it was like three miles to the northwest of town but I assumed it _was _nice, I mean it's Ireland!

"We like it," Murphy replied, obviously not thrown by my obvious lack of knowledge or well turned phrases. "I'm still surprised you actually volunteered for this, lass."

"What else have I got to do?" I replied honestly, "All I ever do is work at the pub or sit at home. Once in a while I have a really thrilling time and go shopping."

My sarcastic tone must have struck him funny because Murphy chuckled loudly.

"Sounds like you need to get out more," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess I should," I agreed, "Probably ought to hook up with some sexy Irish guy or make some really good friends I can tear up the town with."

Murphy didn't say anything, he just squinted at me from under his long bangs, looking thoughtful.

"Good luck finding a sexy Irish guy in this town," he finally stated, flicking his cigarette butt off to the side.

"All the guys in this town are Irish," I said with a confused look.

"Nothin' says any of them are sexy," he replied with a grin.

Looking at Murphy and Connor and the array of men who came through the pub, I had to agree. Nothing sexy around here so far. Friendly, nice, happy, yes all those things, but not sexy.

"That's very true..." I agreed sadly, "Haven't really met anyone yet who qualifies as sexy."

Murphy ran his hand over his chin and his lips twisted to the side, a funny sort of expression, and I wondered what it meant, but then he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly, "This area doesn't really breed sexy, I guess."

"You might look pretty good if you trimmed up a bit," I commented out of the blue, then I blushed a deep crimson color and clicked Ceara with my heels to trot ahead a bit. I found myself wondering what Murphy and Connor _did_ look like under all that hair...good grief, I needed to get laid and soon.

"You really speak your mind, don't ya?" Murphy asked simply as he trotted up alongside me, "Typical American."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I don't think before I speak sometimes."

"It's alright," Murphy seemed to be thinking hard about something but about that time, we came around the corner of a stone fence and a small stone cottage came into view.

"This is your farm?" I asked, looking around. The barn was bigger than the house by far and I saw a lot of sheep grazing beyond it, Connor was outside the barn door saddling up a chestnut stallion.

"Yep," Murphy replied as he pulled the reins and stopped next to Connor's horse. "You ready, Connor?"

"Aye," Connor replied and mounted up, he gave me a grin, "I see you didn't chicken out."

"Never," I replied. "Let's go shear us some sheep, gentlemen! Yeehaw!"

I dug my heels in Ceara's side and took off at a gallop toward the fence where a tall man with white hair was opening the gate for us. Connor and Murphy laughed out loud and followed behind me at a gallop as well, we flew through the gate and into the pasture, scattering some geese that were waddling around the water trough.

I pulled up and turned to grin at them.

"Blue ribbon!" I cheered, punching the air, "We showed 'em, huh, Ceara?"

A shaggy grey monster of a dog came charging across the field toward us and I felt a jolt of fear until it skidded to a stop near Connor's horse and placed his paws up on Connor's leg. Connor leaned over and scratch it behind the ears.

"This is Rocco," Connor introduced the beast, it's tongue lolled out and it looked at me with frightening golden eyes. But the soul of a dog is in the tail and the tail told me Rocco was a good dog. He was wagging so hard his whole back end moved with it. "He's a wolfhound. Great dog, helps us with the herding."

"Hey there, Rocco!" I said with a smile, he jumped onto my leg next and I patted him.

"Alright, let's get to work you guys," Murphy piped up, pointing his horse toward the hill in the pasture, "Sheep are right on the other side, I guarantee. Da, ya ready?"

The older man by the gate had moved over to where a loading chute was now being held open and he gave us a thumbs up.

"Alright, then," Connor said, following Murphy at a trot, "Let's do this shit."

When we reached the top of the hill we were looking down on what I assumed to be a hundred or more sheep. Connor nodded to Murphy and moved to the right while Murphy took the left. This is when I felt stupid...I had no idea how to herd sheep.

"Murphy," I whispered so Connor wouldn't hear, "What do I do? I've never herded sheep before."

"Just keep them headed toward the barn and into the loading chute," Murphy replied, "You take my spot, actually. I'll work with Rocco."

He trotted back to my position and called Rocco to his side.

"Just keep them tight, bring the strays back into the main group."

I nodded, glad that I had decent horse riding skills, and trotted along the outside of the lazy herd parallel to Connor. I waited for Connor's wave over his head and then she kicked Ceara's side and headed for the back corner of the herd as Connor did the same on the other side, I heard a sharp whistle and Rocco ran past me, heading for the back of the herd. The sound of terrified "baaaaa"s and "Mmmmaaa"s reached my ears as well as the pounding of hooves and Rocco's barks and whistles from Murphy as he directed Rocco's movements. Soon, we had the herd moving towards the barn at a decent pace and I felt excitement coursing through my veins at this new experience.

When we reached the loading chute, a good chunk of the sheep did what they were meant to and headed into the barn, but there were several delinquents and they scattered on either side of the chute and headed back out towards the hills.

"Catch 'em!" Connor barked and his stallion did an impressively sharp turn and he took off after the sheep with me on his heels. Murphy was now riding in an arc around the escaping fugitives and Rocco was off after a few of the more adventurous ones who weren't afraid to be on their own. Connor and I took the sides and we all turned the runaways back to the chute and I sighed happily as they went in without a fight this time. Connor jumped down from his horse and helped their father shut the gates and Murphy came to a stop next to me and we exchanged a high five.

"Not bad for your first time herding," he commented brightly, "Now...for the dirty work. Come on around the back, we'll put the horses up while Connor and Da get things ready."

He grabbed the reins of Connor's horse and we set off at a walk around the barn. We dismounted and Murphy tied the horses and unsaddled them while I started brushing them down. Then we put them in their stalls and walked down to where Connor and their dad were holding shears and bags. Murphy and I each took a pair and we all climbed into the pen.

"Alright, boys...and girl," Mr. MacManus announced, "Connor and I'll catch 'em and bag the wool, you two do the cutting."

Murphy and I nodded and took our places behind the fence at the front of the pen while Connor and their dad headed into the fray and grabbed a good sized ewe and pushed her into our small pen. Murphy grabbed her and wrestled her down.

"Alright, farm girl, let's see what you've got," he said over the cries of the struggling sheep. I grinned and grabbed a handful of the belly wool and began clipping, tossing the useless wool over to the left, then Murphy turned her onto her side, placing his knee on her neck while holding her two left leg in his left hand while he grabbed his sheers to help my progress. We tossed our handfuls of good wool over the fence where Connor and their dad bagged in. Finally, we carefully lifted the ewe back to her feet so she wouldn't thrash and hurt us or herself and se bolted out of the gate with a pitiful baa, shaking her new summer coat.

"Good job," Murphy commented as we watched the ewe go, "You HAVE done this before."

"Yep," I replied, nodding as I picked some stray wool off my arm.

"You banded lambs before?" he asked next.

"Tails or nuts? Because I've done both."

Murphy looked at me funny but then laughed as another ewe was shoved in the gate.

"Well, ya get to do it again," he said with a grunt as he wrestled the ewe onto her back, "That's another thing we gotta do today."

"Oh boy!" I rolled my eyes, "Nothing I love more than castrating things."

Murphy looked genuinely horrified for a second until he caught the teasing grin on my face as I started sheering the new ewe. He chuckled nervously but kept his hold on the ewe's legs as I worked.

BDSBDSBDSBDS

Hours later found us all sweaty, dirty, covered in wool bits, mud and sheep poop...but I was still feeling pretty good. I was enjoying the craic and jokes between the boys and it felt like being home with my bothers back in the day when my life was a good one.

"Alright, boys," Mr. MacManus, Noah is what I understood his name to be, exclaimed, "Grab the lambs and let's get this job done."

"You heard him," Murphy said, grabbing a handful of rubber bands and stuffing them in his pocket. "Don't dock them too short now. And for the love of all things holy, get those bands TIGHT. Poor bastards."

I giggled as I grabbed some rubber bands too and went after the closest lamb I could see. I grabbed it's back legs and pressed it's neck down to make it lay and pulled out a band to wrap around his tail tightly until I was sure the blood flow was cut off. I then pulled out another and tightly wrapped it around the very top of the unfortunate lamb's scrotum.

"Sorry, buddy," I said as I let the lamb rise to its feet. I marked it with the orange chalk to show he'd been done and let the bawling thing run back to its mother.

The next lamb I grabbed was a ewe so I wrapped her tail and marked her and sat back on my heels to get a breath. Murphy was chalking his lamb to my left and Connor was wrapping a tail to my right, Noah was separating some more lambs from the group for us to get at.

This job was much less time consuming and we finished in about an hour or two and we let the sheep go out the back and watched them run to their "freedom" from behind the fence. I leaned my chin on my arms and sighed.

"Well...that was a good day's work," I claimed, "I think I'd like to go home and shower."

"Wouldn't hear of it," Noah said sternly, "You at least earned a good meal, lass! Come on in and you can shower while the boys and I get something cooked up."

I smiled and Connor put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ain't she something?" he said proudly, "This girl isn't afraid to get her hand dirty!"

"Hard worker, our Aby," Murphy said from my other side, his arm joined Connor's only slightly lower so it was under my arms.

_Our Aby? _I couldn't help the ridiculously big smile that split my face. I'd say Connor and Murphy were my first official Irish friends...who knows, maybe they'd be like family in time.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

The shower was cold...and also in the barn. I felt highly exposed in the open like it was, but the boys has promised to behave and were inside cooking dinner. I mean, I guessed they were. I hoped they were as I ran the bar of soap over my upper thigh and let the suds wash off with the cool water. The sheepy smell disappeared after a while of scrubbing and rinsing my hair and skin and I sighed happily as I toweled off, slipping into the oversized jeans and black tee Murphy had left on a haybale for me. They were his, I could tell by the distinct Murphy smell that was strong on them when it had been slight on his coat. They were baggy on me and I giggled a little as I held onto the crotch of them to keep them from falling off...I'd have to ask for a belt inside.

I walked into the house as Murphy and Connor were coming out, their extra clothes and towels in hand.

"You smell much better," Connor commented with a grin, "Sorry the water's cold, it's just easier that way in the summer. We DO heat it in the winter."

"It was fine," I said with a smile, "But, uh, can I have a belt perhaps?"

Connor immediately undid his belt and slipped it off, handing it over to me.

"Thanks!" I said, "Have a good shower, guys. You both smell like sheep shit."

They stuck their tongues out at me at exactly the same time. Twins.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Noah and I were gabbing away about embarrassing family stories when the front door swung open and the boys walked in. I had to force my jaw from dropping when I saw Connor wasn't wearing a shirt. Damn...damn, damn, damn! The man was rippling with muscles, scars puckered occasionally on his slightly tanned skin and a thin line of hair ran from his bellybutton into his jeans, he was running a towel through his hair and beard so luckily he didn't see my appreciative stare...but Murphy did.

"Got an admirer there, Connor," he claimed, giving me a playful wink. Connor looked up and smiled.

"Grabbed the wrong shirt," he announced, tossing the shirt he had in his hand at Murphy, "This is your shit."

Murphy gave him a sneer, and if I wasn't mistaken, it WASN'T very friendly or joking at all. He honestly looked miffed at his brother.

Dinner was delightful. Mutton, of course, with potatoes and carrots, how very Irish of them. But it was so good that I found myself wishing I could have food this good every day! _Wouldn't mind having a bit of Connor's abs everyday either..._ I found myself staring at him across the table and dropped my eyes with a blush when he caught me looking at him.

A moment later, Connor's drink somehow ended up all over the front of Murphy, who jumped up and began threatening Connor in very creative and terrible ways. My eyes widened as I watched him tower over Connor who remained seated...but the widened even wider when he turned to head to their room and peeled the soaked shirt off on his way. I only got a view of his back, but it was a beautiful view, a rippling expanse of muscles covered in pale, smooth skin...and were those freckles I saw on his shoulders? I felt a shiver run through me as the door shut behind him and I blushed brightly when Connor caught my eye and winked.

"I see we've both got an admirer, Murph!" he called loudly and earned a "fuck off, Connor" from behind the door. Murphy came back out fully clothed, sadly, and dinner passed in relative silence from that point on.

Connor rode home with me since Murphy had ridden with me that morning and we talked easily about the day and he explained how they were going to herd the sheep to Robinstown tomorrow for the sale and pretty much anything that came to our minds. By the time we arrived at the bakery, my eyes were dropping shut and I yawned widely.

"Well, I had a really fun day, Connor," I said sleepily, "Your family really is great! If you boys ever need some time to relax you're more than welcome to come over to my place. Have fun at the sale tomorrow."

Connor dismounted with me and walked me to my door. I unlocked the door and straightened back up and found myself wrapped in a tight, warm hug, Connor's beard tickling my face. I giggled.

"See ya later, Aby!" he said as we separated, he winked, making his pretty blue eyes twinkle in the moonlight and I felt my heart jump a little. I watched as he mounted up and started trotting away, he looked over his shoulder and blew me a kiss.

Connor MacManus, I discovered, was a very good flirt. I went to bed that night with Connor MacManus on my mind...but my dreams consisted of Murphy for some reason.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Well, that was a pretty good chapter! Hope ya'll liked it! Leave me reviews because I like them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter! We'll see where this one goes because I'm not quite sure yet.**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I woke up the next morning around 8 and decided to take a walk since it wasn't raining or anything, the overcast sky was threatening it though. I pulled my hoodie on as I made my way down the stairs and stretched my arms behind my back as I sucked in the cool, clean Irish air. I turned towards the downtown and took off at a jog, not that it would last long because I was definitely NOT a runner.

I slowed to a walk after a few blocks and popped my earphones in and picked a good song from my playlist to keep myself entertained. I reached the end of town and crossed the street to make my way back, jogging again at this point. My music was loud enough to where I barely heard the commotion behind me until I saw the first sheep pass by and I jumped in surprise and turned, pulling out my earphones.

"G'morning, Aby!" Connor's voice met my ears and I smiled up at him as he passed by, "You working tonight?"

"Aye, you boys coming by?" I replied with a smile, waving across the herd at Murphy. He waved back with a grin but soon had to trot ahead to catch a few strays.

"Very good chance we might," Connor said, slowing down to maintain the conversation. "After all this I think Murph and I'll be needin' good company and a few drinks."

Looking at the herd they were moving I had to agree.

"Well, good luck, boys!" I called after them as Connor kicked his stallion forward, Rocco at his heels. "See you later!"

I watched them herd the sheep through the street and towards the other end of town to the road that would lead to Robinstown as I continued walking home. When I reached the bakery they were far ahead and I could barely even hear Connor's whistles as he worked Rocco around the herd, I smiled and unlocked my door to make my way up to my room to shower, feed Titus and have my own breakfast.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

That evening I made my way to work in the rain and felt immensely sorry for Connor and Murphy who were surely making their way back home from the sale by now as I stepped into the warm familiarity of the pub and shook the rain off of me as best I could. I hung my hoodie on the coat rack and grabbed my apron from behind the bar, trying it on my waist.

I went around to the tables and took the chairs off and set them around, wiped down the tables, turned on the lights and the sound system on the stage in case anyone felt musical that night. I went behind the bar to prep the taps and glasses and ice maker and everything else I would need then went to the door and unlocked it so any drenched stragglers could find rest inside.

It never took very long for said stragglers to make their way in and only minutes later the familiars started coming through the chipped door, jingling the bell and bringing with them the whole joy of working in a pub. Irish accents flooded my ears and laughter filled the room and I started pouring glasses of beers, coffees, and whatever else everyone felt like drinking that particular night. Whiskey was a hot item tonight, most likely due to the damp weather.

William was exceptionally flirty this evening and I found myself avoiding his hands as I went around the tables doing refills and serving food. At one point, I actually smacked his hand and issue a warning but he wasn't deterred.

When the door opened and the soaked MacManus brothers finally walked into the pub, my spirit rose considerably and I made my way back to the bar to pour their drinks.

"Guinness and Killian's," I stated, placing their respective drinks down. They grinned at me.

"You know just what we need, Aby," Connor said as he took a drink.

"Yes, I really do," I winked as I set down three shots. Two shots of Jameson for the boys and a tequila shot for myself.

Connor took his with a grin and raised it, exclaiming "Slainte!"

"Aye, slainte!" Murphy agreed, clinking his glass with Connor's and mine. I licked the salt from between my thumb and finger and we all tossed back our shots. I quickly grabbed my lime slice and eased the bitterness of my shot with it. Licking my lips and closing my eyes, I savored the burn as it settled in my stomach.

"Better go easy," Murphy warned, "Don't need you getting drunk on the job."

"I can hold my liquor, Murphy MacManus," I demanded.

"I imagine you can, lass," Connor agreed, "But tequila'll knock anyone on their ass if you aren't careful."

"Trust me," I laughed, "It's the whiskey _I_ have to be careful with."

We stacked our shot glasses on top of each other and I leaned onto the counter as we talked about their time at the sale. Apparently they had made a good profit off the sheep and I was glad to hear it, they had such a small place that I wondered if they were very well off...but then I remembered their generous tips they always left me and I assumed they lived where they did because they WANTED to.

"Aby," someone across the bar called me for a refill and I waved and nodded, letting them know I'd heard. I went over and got their glass and order and made my way back to refill it, and that was when things got crazy...

William, slightly drunk but definitely still in his right mind, started walking beside me as I made my way back to the bar and the things he was saying to me were anything but flattering or appropriate and I started getting more than a little sickened, but I continued my work and did my best to ignore him as I refilled the glass. William just leaned on the bar and continued his long list of things he'd like to do with me, or to me, and places we could disappear to after the pub closed and I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I passed Connor and Murphy who were squinting angrily at William. I returned to the table and handed the customer their now refilled glass of beer then headed back towards the bar. And that was when William pushed past all the boundaries we had established and full out grabbed my ass with both hands, causing me to jump, squeal angrily and turn to slap him...HARD.

But I didn't get the chance to because when I turned, Murphy already had William by the neck and slammed onto a nearby empty table, leaning over him with a murderous glare in his normally gentle blue eyes.

"You better keep your hands to yourself," Murphy threatened, almost so deadly quiet that I had to strain to hear what he said next. "Or I'll cut them off. Don't you even think for a second I won't."

And just as quick as he'd slammed William down, Murphy backed off and let him up. William wiggled off the table as quickly as he could and backed away from Murphy, heading for the door. Connor blocked his path and whispered something in his ear before he smacked the back of his head hard and William stumbled into the door before he pushed it open and fled the pub.

I was terribly embarrassed by the whole ordeal because everyone in the pub was now staring at me, their eyes going from Murphy to Connor and back to me again. I blushed and ducked my head, slipping through the doors to the kitchen to collect myself and try to register what had just occurred.

Murphy must have been keeping an eye on me to get there as quick as he had, and that made me a little uncomfortable...but also a little bit happy. I wondered what Connor had said to William and a million other questions ran through my mind. Finally, I decided it really wasn't that big of a deal, just like brothers would protect their little sister, Murphy and Connor had come to my aid. I brushed off my front and made my way back to the front.

"Sorry about that, guys," I muttered to the brothers as I rejoined them at the bar. The band was just filing in and the atmosphere had become much more chill and relaxed as the music began so I had time to sit and enjoy the boys' company for a while.

"It was our pleasure," Connor assured me, "Damn cocky ass needed a beatin'."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't _beat _him," I stated with a sigh, "But I wish you would have let me get a slap in."

Murphy laughed loudly and I felt his arm slip around my shoulders and I was pulled into his side without any resistance. I inhaled that now familiar scent of smoke, beer, sheep and...him and smiled.

"You're a regular firework, Aby," he said happily, "But don't even waste your time. Connor and I got your back. Don't ya forget that, lass."

"I won't, Murph," I replied, reaching over to pull Connor into this hug. He chuckled but leaned in gladly and I hugged Murphy with my other arm. "Thank you, guys. I don't know what it is, but I feel...like I've known you boys forever."

"It's our Irish charm," Connor teased. "Irresistible."

"But, Aby here says we're not sexy material," Murphy countered, bringing up my failed conversation of the previous day. I blushed and buried my face in Connor's arm.

"Does she now?" Connor asked, his accent becoming ten times thicker for some reason, "Well, maybe we'll have to prove her wrong someday, little brother."

"I'm the older one!" Murphy snapped, "And don't you be forgettin' it or I'll have to knock some sense into ya!"

"Anytime you think you're man enough, Murph!" Connor dared.

"BOYS! You're freaking twins, who CARES who's five minutes older?" I snapped, pushing them apart.

They continued to glare at each other for a while longer before Murphy finally shrugged.

"It's alright," he stated, draining the last of his Guinness, "We both know the truth. Ice or no."

And suddenly Murphy was off his barstool and heading for the door laughing like crazy with Connor on his heels. I followed quickly and by the time I was outside, they were mounted up and galloping off with Murphy slightly in the lead.

"BYE, ABY!" he called back, voice full of laughter as he stayed one hoofbeat ahead of his furious brother. I shook my head and smiled at the absolute ridiculousness of the pair of them. I wonder what it was about ice that consistently got Connor so riled up...oh well, I'd have to ask Murphy someday.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**I actually think Connor is the oldest, but that's only due to some observations I've made while watching the movie, and being the youngest in my family I can see things in Murphy that practically scream "younger sibling".**

**Reviews are boss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Whew, that was a long dry spell, sorry. It's been crazy busy lately! **

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

It was slow in the pub tonight for some reason, who knew...maybe this rain was too heavy for even the locals to want to come out. I cracked open the door and watched the large raindrops splash into the deep puddles on the street and sighed, Murphy and Connor hadn't been around the last couple of days but I guessed they were just too busy with the farm. Tonight they at least had an excuse to stay home that I could already see.

Sighing, I pulled the door closed and returned to the table I had been wiping down. I glanced around the room, there were only three people here tonight and the only one whose name I knew was Seamus Murray, the town grocer, and he wasn't much of a talker. He preferred to sit quietly and sip his whiskey alone and the other two were too drunk to even consider a conversation with, passed out in a booth.

I tossed my rag over my shoulder to free my hands to pick up the glasses from the drunk men's table and took them into the back, dropping them in the sink and scoffing when the dirty water splashed onto my front.

"Good thing I had an apron on..." I muttered, "Great, I'm so bored I'm talking to myself."

I heard the jingle of the bell at the door and I prayed silently that it was someone interesting as I pushed out of the swinging door to the back that led out behind the bar.

Two men had entered the pub and were bent half over, shaking the rain from their hair..but when they stood up and faced me, my breath caught in my throat. My God...these two were BEAUTIFUL!

One of them had short, choppy, blondish hair, or I assumed it would be when dry, and lovely blue eyes. His skin was Irish pale and he had a scruffy chin that looked freshly trimmed and when he slipped off the black peacoat he was wearing I was blessed with a tight black t-shirt that hugged all his muscled torso goodness. His smile when he caught my eye made my stomach flip...gorgeous.

The other one had short, layered dark hair and even paler skin and almost the same kind of scruff perhaps a little less complete, like it just refused to grow in some spots. He slipped off his coat and my eyes were fed by another finely tuned torso and when he turned to hang it up, unlike his companion who kept his on his arm, my eyes dropped to the backside of his jeans and I was not at all disappointed in what they outlined. When he turned back around he gave me a crooked smile and that's when I looked at his eyes...and it suddenly clicked.

"MURPHY?! CONNOR?!" I squeaked, my eyes went wide and I felt myself blushing when I realized just who I had been so lustfully purveying.

"Aye, it's us," Connor assured me with a less than chipper tone. I cleared my throat as they took their familiar seats at the bar.

There was no way...could it be possible for whiskers and long hair to conceal this much straight up sexiness? I stood there in awe, my mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a stupid fish and just looked at them. Murphy clasped his hands together and laid his chin on the back of his hand and I gulped when a muscle in his arm flexed from the change in position. Connor leaned onto the bar, resting his forehead on his folded forearms and my eyes scanned his broad shoulders. Whew knew she'd been running with the best looking men in town without even knowing it!?

"What the hell did you two do to yourselves?" I asked suddenly.

"Just cleaned up a bit," Murphy commented mirthlessly, his tone was flat and I suddenly felt like something wasn't right with them. They both seemed...like they were...angry.

"Why in the world have you two been hiding behind those whiskers?" I asked in amazement.

They exchanged a look that I didn't understand but then Connor smiled what I recognized immediate as his bullshit story smile.

"Competition," he said smoothly, "Our Da was betting on who would give in and clean up first...of course we're both too damn stubborn..."

"Well it's about time! Goodness, you two are pretty to look at!" I blurted out without thinking, I blushed and turned to get their glasses of usual beer.

"We won't be havin' any tonight, lass," Connor's voice stopped me before I turned on the tap.

"We actually just came in to say goodbye," Murphy's voice was low, tired sounding.

"Goodbye? Where are you going off to?" I asked, interested. "Vacation?"

"Don't matter where," Murphy's reply was a little bit sharper than I thought necessary but I felt concern instead of anger and I leaned over the counter to place a hand on his forearm.

"Hey now," I said soothingly, "Are you boys alright? You seem...on edge."

"Murph's just pissed her didn't get the window seat on the flight," Connor teased, "Seriously, though...we have to get moving."

Murphy sniffed but pushed away from the bar and looked around the room while Connor gave me a sad little smile.

"C'mere and give me a hug, lass," he said cheerfully, but his eyes were lacking that sparkle they usually held. I came around the bar feeling utterly confused by all this and wrapped my arms tightly around Connor's body. He put his around me as well and squeezed me firmly, swaying slightly.

"Connor...I..." I was scared, but I couldn't exactly figure out why.

"Be seeing you, Aby," Connor whispered, brushing my shaggy bangs from my eyes, "Hope you're still around when we come back."

And with that, and a small kiss to my forehead, Connor grabbed his coat from the bar and slipped it on as he left the pub and disappeared into the rain.

I wiped away a tear as I watched him mount up on his horse and take off at a canter down the muddy street through the window. Then I felt the warmth of two arms slipping around me from behind and I was gently pulled back.

"Murphy," I whispered, without even looking I knew it was him. His breath was warm on my neck and it passed through my mind that friends didn't hold each other like this, but I pushed it down as he turned me slowly around to face him. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, that I could see so much better now that he was cleaned up, and his jaw was tight like he was angry.

"Aby, I don't know how long we'll be gone," he said slowly.

"Why won't you tell me where you're going?" I asked sadly, I felt tears threatening to spill.

"I can't," Murphy muttered, hanging his head slightly, "But...if you wait here for us, we'll know where to find you."

I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him, he was always the tight lipped one of the two.

"I'll be here," I replied with a sniff.

"Aby?" Murphy's voice sounded...unsure.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss ya?"

My eyes went wide for a moment, my brain trying to prove that I had indeed heard correctly and Murphy MacManus had just asked my permission to kiss me. I nodded and blinked rapidly.

Kissing Murphy was something beyond all daydreams, his lips were softer than my mind could think up, his hands stronger than I'd imagined, and when his tongue swept across my bottom lip my mind blew a fuse. He pulled back slowly, his eyes closed, and then he released me quickly.

"I've been wantin' to do that since the first time I saw ya," he said softy, so only I could hear, "Shoulda done it a lot sooner."

"I would have made you shave first," I laughed sadly.

"Fair enough," Murphy smiled, but there wasn't much happiness in it. "Please be here when we get back. I'm really gonna miss ya, Aby."

I guess he'd said all he could allow his male ego to say because he stepped around me and grabbed his coat, leaving in exactly the same manner Connor had. But this time, I stood in the rain watching until I couldn't see him anymore...wondering so many things about the MacManus brothers and wondering how long it would be until I saw them again.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Well, sorry it's short but it was a transition chapter! Still, reviews rock my face off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Song of the day: A Day to be Alone- One Less Reason (which I just remembered is the song in the credits of Hero Wanted which contained quite possibly the SADDEST Norman Reedus death scene EVER! I cried for quite a while).**

**Just thought I'd share that :)**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

Two years had passed and Connor and Murphy MacManus were merely distant, fond memories in my mind so much had come and gone in that seemingly small span of time. I was now the manager of the Silver Vixen since the owner had decided to move to Mullingar, I wasn't the owner but I was pretty much the one who was in charge of the whole thing without having to deal with the legalities of the whole thing. Years of mistreatment on the streets of Dublin had taken their toll on Titus and he had passed away late one night from some illness the vet said he'd had for a long time that couldn't have even been cured if I'd tried. I got a tattoo on my ankle, the Celtic Trinity symbol. Boys had come and gone from my life, none of them as fun as Connor or as genuine as Murphy...so maybe they weren't really DISTANT memories.

Tonight was like any other. The band was playing, a new band from the first one that had come nightly when I first started here, and the regulars were all gathered in their regular places for the night, sipping their regular beers, talking about their regular stuff. Don't get me wrong, it was still a wonderful atmosphere and I still loved my job...but there was just something missing now. Make that _two_ somethings.

I had just shooed out the last customer at 2 A.M. and was now in the back room, turning off the lights since the cook had gone home already when I heard the jingle of the bell on the door.

"We're closed!" I hollered, grabbing the gun from the office because I admit I am slightly paranoid. I didn't get a reply so I took a deep breath and pushed the door open with my back, spinning to aim at the intruder. Better safe than sorry, right?

"WHOA! HEY!"

"ABY!"

My eyes shot open and my left hand flew to my mouth while my right hand laid the gun on the counter. I didn't hesitate, I vaulted over the bar and flung myself at Connor, simply because he was the closest. Murphy was a the door, locking it behind him.

"Connor! Connor! Connor!" I squealed happily as he swung me around in a circle, "Oh my god, I've missed you guys! Oh my god!"

Connor laughed happily and set me down. The second my feet touched the floor I was running at Murphy with my arms outstretched. He chuckled as he caught me around the waist and pulled me into him, I felt his lips press gently but firmly to the top of my head.

"Murphy," I whispered happily, tears started to sting my eyes at the glorious sight of my two best friends. I clutched my hands into the material of his black, worn peacoat. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! You...you didn't write or anything!"

Connor picked up my gun off the counter and held it out with a grin.

"Well, looks like our little Aby can take care of herself!" he said with a look of approval.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can, Aby," Murphy's soft whisper filled my ears and I knew he didn't want Connor to hear, "I promise."

Somehow, I forced my body to ease out of Murphy's hold and I skipped behind the bar and pulled down three glasses. I poured two of Guinness and one of Killian's, handing them to their drinkers.

"I thought you said you were closed?" Connor quiped with a teasing smile, Murphy smirked.

"Yeah, Aby," he said as he eyed his glass of beer, "Why do we get special treatment?"

"Because you two are special," I said matter-of-factly. I raised my glass. "Slainte!"

The boys grinned and clicked their glasses to mine and we all took good long drink before setting them back down. I leaned forward and pulled the stool behind the bar under me so I could settle in and get comfortable.

"So where have you two been this whole time?" I asked excitedly, wanting to know the big secret after so long.

"Around," Connor piped up, effectively cutting Murphy off as he opened his mouth to say something. "We were in America."

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile, "Did you have a good time?"

"Um...some times were good," Murphy said grimly. "Others not so much."

I hesitated and thought about what to say next.

"So...what did you do while you were there?" I asked carefully.

"Mostly we spent a lot of time with old friends," Connor said before taking another drink. "Did some work, which is what we really went for."

"What kind of work do you boys do?" I questioned further.

"We're kind of into...environmental improvement," Murphy commented as he lit up a cigarette. "We help clean up the cities."

"Oh yeah?" I scrunched my eyebrows, "Never heard of that before. So like...street cleaners?"

"You could say that," Murphy nodded, blowing a smoke ring in my direction. I laughed and stuck my fist through it as it grew in size during its approach.

"But what about you, little Aby?" Connor asked brightly, "What have you been up to these last couple of years?"

"Oh...just workin'," I replied, realizing how dull my life really was to talk about, "But I'm kind of in charge of the place now. I'm the manager."

"Aye, you are?!" Connor grinned, "So we get free beer every time we come, right?"

Murphy laughed, making smoke puff out his nose like some sort of amused dragon.

"Keep dreaming, Connor," he stated with a smile, "You'd bankrupt her with your alcoholism."

"I don't drink no more than you do, Chug-a-Lug!" Connor snapped playfully, elbowing Murphy in the ribs.

"I might smoke more but everyone knows you're the one who drowns himself in whiskey every night!" Murphy snapped back, shoving Connor's elbow away.

"Yeah, well Ma loves me best," Connor shot back.

"Only cause she don't know half of the shit you pull," Murphy wasn't daunted by the statement, in fact he was still grinning, "She loves me for who I am."

"She loves you for a foul mouthed, womanizing smokestack you mean?" Connor said with a wink. Murphy fell silent this time and gave Connor an angry squint.

"Alright, boys," I laughed, placing an arm between them as I felt the fast approach of a fight coming. Two years later, but I could still read their body language and Murphy's clearly said "I'm gonna kick your ass".

Murphy glared at Connor for a few more seconds before he sullenly lifted his beer to his lips and drank, still eyeing Connor off to the side with annoyance.

"You guys," I sighed, sadly, "I honestly need to get some sleep. Would you like to walk me home?"

Connor almost piped up but then he glanced at Murphy quickly and cleared his throat.

"I can't, Abs," he said with a smile, "I've got to get home, got shit to do, but Murph here'll do the honor."

"Aw, alright," I said, sad to say goodbye to Connor so soon. I turned off the lights and grabbed my coat as we headed out the door and then I locked it up. I gave Connor a kiss on the cheek before he headed off down the street in the direction of their farm then Murphy and I began walking in the opposite direction.

Murphy was silent as we walked, but I noticed he had moved closer to me than he had been earlier and soon I felt his fingers brush my palm as he nonchalantly swung his arm slightly. I honestly don't know if this was his intent or not, but I took the slight touch as a request so the next time his fingers brushed by I slid my hand along them to his palm and curled my fingers around his hand with a little smile. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I saw a grin spread over his lips and his hand tightened on mine. It had been a long time since I'd held hands with anyone...and this made me realize how much I missed it. His hands was warm and covered mine just right, firmly and yet gently.

"I missed you," I found myself whispering, "I missed you both but...I think I missed you just a little bit more."

"Yeah?" Murphy asked, I could see his breath in the chilly air and I was struck by what a beautiful night it actually. "Why's that?"

I remained silent. To tell the truth, I'd developed quite the crush on Murphy MacManus that I realize now had begun even before he and Connor had shaved off those nasty beards and cut their hair...I had fallen for who he was, not what he looked like and I was proud of myself for that.

"Maybe...because I think you're a really great guy," I said slowly, trying not to just burst out with something obvious and typical.

"And Connor ain't?"

"Of course he is!" I corrected myself, "I love Connor to pieces! But...he's not you. There's something about you that Connor doesn't have. Something...that appeals to me."

Murphy was smiling slightly as I stumbled around with what I was trying to convey.

"I mean..." I sighed, "Forget it."

Murphy released my hand to light another cigarette, but he retook it immediately after he'd stuffed his lighter back in his pocket. I inhaled the scent of the smoke that billowed around me as he breathed out slowly.

"Aby," he said quietly, thoughtfully, "There's a lot I need to tell you...but, I don't think I'm quite ready yet. Or that you're ready to hear it."

"Murphy, if you're worried about what Connor said earlier..."

"What? What did he say?"

I looked at him funny, puzzled by his sudden and shocked reaction.

"About you being a foul mouthed, womanizing smokestack?" I clarified.

"Oh, right," he seemed relieved, "You know I'm not a womanizer, right? I will own up to the other two though."

"Never had you pegged for one," I stated simply, trying to diffuse his discomfort."Murphy...anything you need to tell me, I can handle."

Murphy shook his head.

"I will tell you someday," he promised, "But...just not now. I need to figure out how to put it into words..and Connor needs to be there too."

My curiosity was really getting the best of me and I was starting to get annoyed at not knowing what he was talking about, but when I looked up I found myself looking at the door to my apartment. Murphy gave my hand a squeeze then released it, his hands came to my shoulders and turned me to him.

"Aby," he said quietly, seriously, "I really like you, lass, and...just know that I wouldn't keep this from you if I didn't have a damn good reason."

"I trust you, Murph," I replied, "And...I really like you too. A lot."

"Aye?" he seemed a little surprised by that but he was smiling now.

"Aye," I whispered with a small grin, "And I'd appreciate it if you kissed me goodnight."

Murphy's smile spread over his entire face, making his eyes crinkle.

"I'd appreciate that too," he said as he leaned down slightly and pulled me forward. I let my eyes drop closed as his lips brushed against mine, sending a spark from my mouth to every nerve ending in my body. It was a sweet, small kiss and that was all he offered before he straightened back up with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's it?" I asked lamely, "Two years and that's it?"

"Too much of a good thing," he said with a wink. "Say hi to Titus for me, ok?"

I hung my head sadly, my disappointment forgotten.

"I would...but he died last year," I said quietly.

Murphy's face twitched into a look of sympathy and he pulled me into a tight, warm hug and I soaked in the feel of him for as long as I could. I finally forced myself to part with him and I stepped back.

"It's alright," I assured him, "I'm glad he's not suffering anymore, you know? Hey, Murph, I'd talk with you all night but I REALLY do need sleep. How are you getting home?"

"Walking," Murphy shrugged, "It's only about three miles."

"Murphy it's almost four in the morning," I gasped, "Here, take my car."

I pulled my door key off my keyring and tossed the car keys to him. He smiled.

"You sure?"

"You can bring it by the pub tomorrow when you and Connor come by," I replied with a wink, "See you then."

"G'night, Aby," Murphy called as we walked backwards from each other, me to my door and he to the alley where my car was parked.

"G'night, Murph," I called back as I slipped into the stairway to my apartment, closing the door slowly so I could watch him until he disappeared around the corner. The backside of Murphy MacManus was a sight I would never grow tired of...and I was so glad I had the opportunity to look at it often once again.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Ok...bedtime...I'm barely awake and I hope this chapter doesn't reflect that. Reviews are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Song of the Day: I Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts**

**Sorry these chapters are taking so long! It's been a busy time lately what with EMS, family, business affairs, trying to get a job...*sigh* Also Norman's tweets the other day had me thoroughly depressed and not in a Boondock Saints kind of mood :( (Here's hoping he's being a little liar!)**

**But here we go!**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

"Good mornin'! Good mornin', we talked the whole night through, good mornin', good mornin' to you!" I was singing out loud to myself as I cracked some eggs into a bowl for breakfast. The bacon was already sizzling on the stove and the coffee was percolating and filling the kitchen with it's lovely, uplifting aroma. In accordance with the song, I attempted some tapping and twirly dance moves but my sense of rhythmic movement was notoriously bad and I'm sure I looked more like a marionette in a hurricane than anything else. But it was just me so who cared?

It was my day off, which I only realized this morning and remembered Murphy was suppose to bring my car to the pub tonight...oh well, he knows where I live.

When my eggs were scrambled well done with leaves of spinach thrown in, salted and peppered and hot sauced to my liking, I "danced" into the living room and plopped unceremoniously onto my couch and clicked the power button on my remote. I leaned onto the arm of the couch as I stuffed a forkful of eggs in my mouth and savored the taste.

The morning news was on so I halfway paid attention, while the other half was captured by my bookmarked copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I was just getting into the story and biting my nails as Atticus bravely faced the angry mob in front of the jail when a knock on my door shook me from the comfortable familiarity of the story.

"Yeah?" I called, very American of me.

"Aby? It's Murphy." Murphy's thick brogue reached my ears and my face automatically contracted into a huge smile.

"Come on in, Murphy, door's open!" I called back, marking my page and setting the book down on the coffee table. I stood and made my way to the kitchen with my now empty plate as Murphy stepped through the door with his winning smile and bright eyes.

"G'mornin'," he said cheerfully, "Brought your keys back."

He tossed them to me and I hung them on the key rack by the fridge before returning to the living room where he'd made himself right at home, leaned back in my couch flipping through my book.

"You like this?" he asked skeptically.

"It's my favorite book ever," I replied indignantly, "A brilliant work of literature. Don't you like it?"

"Never read it," he admitted, laying the tattered novel back on the table before leaning back again and grinning up at me. "I got a surprise for you."

I squinted at him, unsure.

"What might that be?" I asked carefully, wondering what I was getting into.

"Come on, it's in your car," he stood quickly and tugged me along by my hand. I giggled but followed without resistance, who could possibly resist the way his eyes were twinkling with excitement like that?

We walked out onto the empty, silent streets, this town took a long time to wake up...perfect for me. Murphy made me stand back from the car as he opened the back door and pulled out a box, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he handed the box to me. It was an odd feeling box, like whatever was inside was off balanced , so I flipped the lid open with curiosity.

"Oooohhh!" I practically squealed when the contents proved to be a wide-eyed kitten. Calico patches covered her little body and she gazed at me with big blue-green eyes, her little pink mouth opened in a defiant little hiss. But when I reached in and took her from the box, the hissing stopped and turned to little, powerful purrs as I nuzzled my nose in her belly fur. "Murphy, she's precious!"

"Our farm cat had kittens," he stated simply, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Picked you out the feistiest."

"I like 'em feisty," I laughed as the kitten's paw reached out to bat at my bangs. Murphy gave me a funny look, his head cocking slightly to the side.

"Do ya now?" he asked quietly.

I almost blushed, but somehow managed to keep my cool.

"C'mon, let's introduce this little thing to her new home," I said happily, turning and skipping to my door leaving Murphy to follow.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Murphy reclined on my couch, watching as I introduced the kitten to its food bowl, water bowl and litter box as well as the little basket of toys next to the TV stand. She was scared at first but soon enough her kitty curiosity took over and she began to nose around the place and I sat next to Murphy as she explored under the couch.

"Got a name for her?" Murphy asked me as h placed his arm on the back of the couch behind my neck, I felt the brush of his skin on mine and I shivered involuntarily and smiled slightly.

"I was thinking Jeanette," I replied, risking scooting a little closer to him while trying to make it look like I was just switching my leg positions.

"Pretty," Murphy replied with a nod as his eyes followed the calico colored streak that shot out from under the couch and disappeared into my bedroom.

"Yeah, I had a cat named Jeanette a long time ago back home," I stated simply, clicking the TV on. I leaned forward to set the remote on the coffee table and that's when Murphy's hand shot out and grabbed me firmly, yet gently, by my right wrist. I jumped in surprise and turned my head to give him a questioning look and found his face right next to mine, he smiled and leaned back, pulling me along with him.

"I missed ya, Aby," he said softly, staring at me intently. He looked like he was warring with himself for a second before he pulled me firmly against him, his left hand came to my face to steady it as his mouth attached to mine in a lazy, easy kiss. I felt my breath catch a little and then return as I gave into his left arm which had slipped down to my shoulder and was now pushing me down onto his chest.

"I missed you too, Murph," I whispered back when our kiss broke, I was halfway on top of him, my left leg resting on top of his lap, my left arm laid against his chest as my hand held his shoulder to steady myself. He obviously wasn't happy about that arrangement because he made a growling sound and scooted closer to me, tapping my right leg in a silent order to climb onto him completely...which I gladly did.

We sat like that for a while, just...enjoying each other's presence as we kissed and felt our way around one another. But then Murphy's eyes suddenly opened wide and he sat up, reaching behind me to grab the remote control, turning up the volume with a panicked look on his face. Curious, I turned my head and twisted my upper body to see the screen.

"Another body was discovered two days ago in Boston, Massachusetts. The past two years have been some of the bloodiest Boston has ever seen and many are saying it's due to the infamous vigilantes that residents and people around the entire United States have dubbed "The Saints". "

Murphy's eyes were firmly locked on the screen, and I thought his face may have gone a shade or two paler. I got off of him, giving him a curious look as I did, but curled up into his side and rested my head on his shoulder as I watched the news story with him. I felt the tenseness in his arm as I gripped my hands around his bicep.

"The video we are about to show are horrific and grisly and we discourage viewers to watch if they do not wish to see it."

The screen flickered and a photo showed on it. A large man's body, covered in a blanket to hide it from prying eyes, lay on his back on the edge of the train tracks while police buzzed around doing their thing. An interviewer snagged one of the men walking by and I felt Murphy tense a little bit more. The man was short and had spiky, graying hair and the name on the screen read _Officer Duffy, Boston PD._

"Can you tell us a little bit about what's going on here, sir?" the interviewer asked. "People are saying this is the work of The Saints, can you confirm this?"

"We can firmly say that this was indeed their handiwork," Duffy replied grimly, he motioned for the camera to follow and leaned down next to the body, pointing at the bloodstains on the sheet where the man's head was covered. "He was executed in their usual way, two guns, two shooters, back of the head. We recovered the usual pennies from over his eyes."

He held up a bag containing the two copper circles.

"How do you think they escaped from prison?" the reporter questioned.

"If we knew that, we'd have caught them by now," Duffy replied simply, "It's believed they bribed a guard or several because some people are foolish enough to think we're safer on these streets when they're free."

"Do you think that they are doing the right thing?"

"Killing is never the right thing," Duffy replied firmly, "Murder is murder. Sorry, my partner's calling me."

Duffy left the screen and the reporter turned to face the camera again.

"The Saints were being held in the Hoag Maximum Security Prison until about five days ago when they were discovered missing from their cells. Their escape has raised an interesting mix of reactions, with the majority of people supporting them and wishing them the best. Back to you."

The screen flooded once again with the face of the local news anchor in Mullingar and I glanced at Murphy. His eyebrows were scrunched and he absentmindedly chewed his bottom lip fiercely.

"The victim has been identified as Joseph Martinez, a prisoner who was released from the same prison the Saints were held in after a large amount of controversy. Martinez was a known drug dealer and had a record of indecent exposure to minors, but the court felt there was not enough evidence to hold him and e was released. People's reactions on the street at the finding of this body were astounding."

The new setting was the streets of Boston, random people stating their opinions about whether or not they felt the Saints were right or wrong...the majority supported them. I grew tired of their jabbering and stood to go get a couple of beers from the kitchen. When I came back, Murphy was leaned back against the back of the couch with his eyes tightly closed.

"I think they're right," I murmured darkly as I set the beers on the coffee table and sat next to him again. His eyes popped open and flicked over at me with interest.

"You do?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, I do," I stated firmly, ready to defend my position if he thought I was some kind of freak. "The mob, drug dealers, gangs...they have WAY too much power and nobody is doing ANYTHING to stop them! Our...the U.S. justice system is a piece of shit now days and I feel what they do is...necessary."

Murphy was looking at me in absolute shock, his eyes held something close to hesitance as he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, turning his head to study me closely.

"Sorry," I said softly, "But...these days you can't just sit back and let everyone else handle the problems of the world. Someone has to act."

"Aby...excuse me for a minute?" Murphy stood up and headed for the door before I could even think, so I just nodded dumbly. I saw him pull a phone from his pocket just before the door shut behind him and I sighed heavily, wondering if he was calling Connor to come pick him up.

Jeanette came trotting back in and I got up to go grab a jingle ball and play with her while I waited for Murphy to come back in. I had just thrown the jingle ball into the kitchen, sending Jeanette sliding across the linoleum after it, when he came back in.

"Whoa there, Jeanette," he laughed lightly as the kitten skidded past his boots. "So, is it ok if Connor comes over?"

"Of course," I replied, feeling slightly relieved, "You both are always welcome here!"

He nodded and joined me on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him and gazing blankly at a tuft of carpet off to his right. I wondered quietly why he was being so strange all of the sudden but I didn't push him and just made light conversation with him about getting Jeanette a collar and possibly painting my apartment sometime soon until we heard a knock on the door and Connor opened it with a grin.

"Hey, Connor!" I smiled and stood, stepping over Murphy to give him a hug.

"Hey, Abs!" Connor said cheerfully, just the opposite of gloomy looking Murphy on the floor. "How'd you like the kitten? I picked her out for you."

"Like hell you did," Murphy snapped from the floor. He stood and grabbed the beer off the table and took a swig. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so maybe Murph picked her out, but I was the one who came up with the idea to give you one."

I glanced back at Murphy and then lightly pushed Connor towards the kitchen, nodding quickly in a motion for him to follow me.

"Come get a beer out of the fridge, Connor," I stated, my eyes telling him I wanted to talk to him alone. He smiled and followed.

"What's up?" he asked when Murphy was out of view.

"Do you know what's wrong with Murphy?" I asked nervously, "He just...we were...the news came on and he just zoned out completely. I told him I agreed with what The Saints, the ones in Boston, were doing and he just...freaked out."

Connor smiled widely.

"Aye?" he asked, his eyes twinkled, "Well, let me grab a beer and I'll explain...with Murphy."

I nodded and went back to the living room, settling next to Murphy on the couch yet again, he gave me a funny look and I dropped my eyes to the carpet as Connor came back in and sat on my other side.

"So, tell us, lass," Connor's voice was suddenly void of any teasing friendliness it usually possessed and I looked at him in surprise. His blue eyes stared back at me coldly. "How good are ya at keeping secrets?"

_What the hell? _"I can definitely keep a secret."

"Could you keep it even if it might be dangerous to keep?" Murphy asked from my other side. I nodded slowly.

"Could ya leave everything behind at a moment's notice if one of us asked you to?" Connor asked from my other side, making me turn my head again.

"Connor...Murphy..." I was getting really scared and all sort of terrible things started running through my mind. _Oh my gosh...they're in some sort of trouble. They're probably the ones who caused all that ruckus outside Mullingar last year with the stolen sheep herds. _Little did I know it wouldn't be that simple...

"We gotta know, Aby," Murphy said firmly. "If we told you to, could you get out of town quickly?"

I considered this, and finally nodded. I didn't own much and moving would be simple.

"Last of all...do you trust us?" Connor asked seriously.

I hesitated, my eyes scanning Connor's face, taking in his eyes, expression...then turning to Murphy, I did the same, scanning for any reason I shouldn't give the answer I was about to. I finally looked straight forward and announced simply: "Yes."

I saw Murphy glance over me at Connor questioningly and Connor nodded once.

"Aby," Murphy's voice was like smoke in my ear, silent and dark. I turned my head slowly to meet his eyes and he looked...terrified. "I told you I'd tell you where Connor and I have been for the past two years, but I had to know it was the right time. Well...I think you have the right to know."

I bit my lip and waited while Murphy seemed to be thinking hard at how to put his next sentence together. Finally, his lips parted and he took a breath before he continued.

"We've been in America, yes...but mainly Boston," he stated grimly, his eyes looked up at me from under his dark lashes as his head hung slightly, "The reason it took us two years to get back here was...we were in prison. We escaped five days ago..."

My eyes widened and I turned to see if Connor was agreeing with this insane story Murphy was creating...he was nodding. I felt my throat contract and Connor's words made my stomach clench painfully.

"Murphy and I...we're The Saints, lass."

And that was the last thing I remember because my brain decided it was done trying to figure this out and it shut down, throwing me into darkness.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**The secret is out, things can only get better from here, right? Sorry this took so long! **

**Give me feedback, let me know what you want to see! Push that wee review button and gain some awesome points :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song of the Day: New York State of Mind- Billy Joel**

**Sorry this took so long to update, guys! Oh goodness, I've been workin' hard and sleepin' late and going to school and traveling around the state of Missouri...so I haven't had a lot of writing time between four stories xD**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

The first thing I saw when my eyes decided to flutter open was the ceiling, white, blank and boring as that is, but it was the second thing that caught my eye...Murphy.

I was laying in my bed, on my back, and he was laid out beside me. I looked at him in silence for quite a few moments until it registered in my foggy brain that he was asleep, his lips parted slightly and little snoring sounds issued from him and I fought the urge to giggle.

_What the hell, Aby? You're in a bed with a murderer and you're LAUGHING!?_

That thought sobered me and I immediately glanced around the room for a weapon of some sort, my eyes landing on my horse head bookends on my wall shelf. I rolled carefully and slowly onto my side, trying not to jostle the mattress at all and then stood quietly and grabbed one of the bookends carefully and placed my hand on them to let them slide down slowly and make no noise. That being done, I edged around the bed, bookend held out in front of me defensively, and headed for my bedroom door, pushing it open with my back so I could keep an eye the sleeping man on my bed.

"Ya don't need that, lass," Connor's voice in my ear made me jump a mile and I shrieked as I spun around, brandishing my bookend in his direction. He merely laughed and took a step back to avoid the swing. The force of it sent my arm halfway behind me by the end and I felt hand grab my wrist and take the bookend from my stupid, thoughtless hand. I felt the other arm wrap around my chest underneath my arms and pull me back into a solid and warm body.

"Calm down, Aby," Murphy's sleepy voice murmured in my ear as he laid the bookend on the bad where he'd been sleeping a second ago. How the hell had he gotten up without her noticing in such short time? Oh, right...professional killer.

"No, let me go! Help! Hel.." Murphy's hand clamped firmly over my mouth and he shushed me loudly.

"Aby, calm down and think for a second," he said calmly, "It's me, Murphy, and that's Connor. We haven't changed at all. We'd never hurt you."

Connor nodded in agreement and my mind started racing like crazy.

_He's right, they were always the Saints, now that you know that doesn't change anything about them._

_**Murderers! They're fucking murderers!**_

_Vigilantes! They'd never kill anyone who didn't damn well deserve it!_

_**Murder is murder! Didn't you WATCH the news!? That guy's eyes were blown out of his head!**_

_It's their signature._

_**That's SICK!**_

"Abyssinia!" the use of my full, embarrassingly exotic sounding, history nerd name snapped me back to reality and I realized Murphy had turned me around at some point to face him. His eyes were locked on mine and he looked extremely concerned, but I also noticed a coldness there I'd never seen before. Had he always looked that way? It looked almost like a haunted dullness that was hidden well behind the concern he expressed now and the teasing attitude so often before this...yes, it had always been there, I realized.

"Murphy...I..."

"Sit down, alright? You look a little shaky," Murphy stepped aside and gently pushed me to sit on the edge of the bed then he knelt down in front of me and looked up at me with a whole new expression: fear.

"Murph," Connor said softly from the doorway where he was slowly backing out, "I'll go make some tea for her."

Murphy nodded over his shoulder and Connor left us alone together. Murphy sighed heavily and hung his head for a long time, to the point where I considered the possibility that he may have fallen asleep again, but then he suddenly lifted it and looked up at me sadly.

"Aby, I'm sorry about this whole thing," he stated softly, "I'm not sorry for the things I've done, because I don't doubt at all that I've done the right thing...but if they cause you to be afraid of me or hate me and Connor..."

"I don't," I found myself saying in a choked voice, "Murphy...I don't hate you."

He smiled slightly and laid a hand on top of mine where it rested on my knee.

"But you're scared," he commented grimly, "I can tell, Aby, so don't lie about it. You're looking at me with this...really weird expression and I don't like it at all. You don't have to be scared, you know we'd never hurt you, right?"

I nodded a small nod of agreement.

"Do you have any idea why we decided to tell you?" he asked next, his voice sounded different from any other time and I looked at him questioningly. He looked up then and met my eyes boldly. "Connor wanted to tell you a long time ago, but...I had to know you were ready because...because I don't want to lose you."

I held my breath, waiting for what I couldn't quite believe he was about to say.

"Connor and I...every since we first met ya, we've been kinda fightin' over you," he admitted, "But Connor told me a while back that he didn't really like ya in that way and that he'd just been trying to make me mad...so I decided I was tired of just being your friend. I...really like you Aby, and I wanted to tell you the truth so you could decide whether or not you want me back even after this."

I bit my bottom lip and sucked in my mouth in a nervous and excited habit, waiting for him to ask me what I now knew was on his mind.

"So...now that you know who I really am...would it be alright with ya if I called on you more often? And...as more than just your friend?"

_Ha! Fuck you, conscience, I want this man like nothing else!_

_**Whatever, girly.**_

"Murphy..." I said slowly, carefully, "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but it was...quite a shock, after all."

He chuckled grimly and nodded.

"With that being said," I continued, placing my hand on top of his which was now on my knee. "I'd...be delighted if you would be my "more than friend"."

That statement earned me a big, genuine smile and a bright twinkle in his blue eyes. He stood quickly and pulled me up with him, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug, his chin rested on my head and he sighed happily.

"God, Aby," he muttered, "Thought you were gonna tell me to get lost."

"I could never do that," I whispered, "You and Connor are too special to let such a small thing come between us."

Murphy laughed out loud and I smiled as he tugged me towards the kitchen where Connor was taking my whistling kettle off the stove. He looked up from pouring three cups of tea and grinned wickedly.

"Did he ask ya?" he questioned, opening the fridge to get cream for the tea.

"Of course I did," Murphy muttered.

"And?"

"Sorry, Connor," I said teasingly, "You were too slow, I had to settle for Murphy here. Guess he's the best I can get."

"Damn right," Murphy growled playfully, "Best there is."

Connor and I both laughed and Murphy let me go to hand me my cup of tea and pick up his own. Connor dropped a sugar cube in his cup and leaned against the counter as he stirred it.

"I have some rules though," he claimed loudly, "Number one, no sex in my presence. Number two, please don't make me want to throw up with your cuddly sweetness. Number three, I don't want to HEAR about either of the two. Can you handle that?"

I blushed brightly as Connor's bold assumption and I wondered if these rules had been developed from Murphy's past relationships. However, I nodded in agreement to the rules and Murphy just shook his head with an angry squint.

"You're an ass, Connor," he stated simply, "We've been together all of three minutes and your mind's already in the gutter."

"Can't help it, little brother," Connor said calmly, "I know all about your sex drive. Sorry for ya, Aby."

"I can shove that wagging tongue of yours down your throat, _little_ brother," Murphy threatened darkly, his fist clenched almost as if automatically.

"That's perfectly fine, Connor," I stated, knowing he wouldn't be expecting this from meek, innocent little me. "Sounds like we'll work out just fine because he's gotta keep up with me, after all."

Murphy choked slightly on his tea and tried to play it off like it was too hot and Connor just gave me a calculating look before taking a sudden interest in my 50s style moving cat clock on the opposite wall. I smiled into my cup of tea, knowing I'd won that little tiff.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

"You kids have fun," Connor called out as he grabbed his coat off the chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sad to see him leave so soon. We'd barely finished our second cups of tea.

"I rode a horse here, sweet thing," he replied with a smile, "Poor thing's been standing in the street since I got here. Gotta get home, things to do unlike lover boy over there."

Murphy glared at him from the couch and flipped him off. Connor returned the gesture before placing a kiss on my cheek and walking out the door. I sighed and walked back over to settle down next ot Murphy...my boyfriend...I really liked the sound of that. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked suddenly, feeling that familiar zombie movie urge well up in my nerdy brain. "I'm feeling...Zombieland? Dawn of the Dead? Night of the Living Dead? Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies?"

"I take it you really like zombie movies..."

"Love them."

"In that case, I leave it your expertise," Murphy laughed and I ran my finger over my shelves of DVDs until I found Zombieland and I stuck it in. I ran to the kitchen and started up the kettle again and pulled my hot chocolate mixes down from the cabinet while the advertisement played through.

"What kind of hot cocoa do you like?" I called loudly.

"Don't have to shout, woman," Murphy's calm voice in my ear made me jump and place my hand on my chest in surprise.

"Geez, how are you so damn sneaky?!" I snapped.

"I've always been the quiet one," he said simply, offering no further explanation, "What are my options?"

"Regular. Creme de Menthe Chocolate. White Chocolate. Caramel Cream. Raspberry Chocolate. Raspberry White Chocolate. Turtle. Tiramisu. Almond. Peanut Butter Chocolate. Dark Chocolate. French Vanilla. Butter Toffee. Almond Joy...and Peppermint Chocolate."

"Regular."

"You ass," I laughed, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Murphy chuckled and I shoved the packet into his chest and then turned to pull down two mugs, a green one with a yellow John Deere logo on it and a odd shaped, half mug that said "New York was so expensive I could only afford half a cup!". I eyes the numerous boxes, trying to decide what I wanted and finally just threw my hands up.

"Surprise me," I claimed and went back into the living room, leaving Murphy responsible for the cocoa. A few minutes later the kettle whistled and I heard the clinking sound of cocoa being stirred and Murphy appeared around the corner and offered me the New York mug. I took it with a 'thank you' and smelled it.

"Mm, peppermint," I said with a smile. Murphy set his mug down and walked to the doorway where he flicked off the kitchen light and the living room light, causing the apartment to go dark except for the tv screen's glow. It was like the man could read my mind! He took his spot next to me and I cuddle into his side, clutching my warm mug in my hands.

"It's snowin'," Murphy stated randomly.

"Perfect," I said happily, "I love snow and I don't have to work tomorrow."

Murphy laughed and pressed the play button, causing the gory, hilariousness of Zombieland to begin. I only buried my face in his arm when the clown popped out from under the bathroom stall door and at the end when it gets smashed. I hate clowns.

"Well..." Murphy stated when the credits began to roll, "That was probably the funniest shit I've seen in a long time!"

"It's a really good one," I agreed, "I think I own nearly every zombie movie in existence."

"You're an odd girl, Aby," Murphy ran his finger down my nose and flicked the end of it. "But I love ya anyway."

I snuggled closer to him, threading my fingers through his and nuzzling my nose into his neck. I felt his shiver at one point and I wished the lights were on a little bit just so I could see if my suspicions were correct about what that shiver had been caused by. But, in the darkness, the curious drop of my eyes to his lap revealed no information to me.

"I need to get home and help Connor with the chores, lass," he whispered after a little while, sounding very sorry to have to do so.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. Connor would be pissed at both of us if he ended up doing all the work on the farm while Murphy and I snuggled the night away. "You can take my car again, then you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Murphy laughed.

"Yeah that's right, that fucker was my ride and he brought a damn horse," he mused.

"Guess he knew you'd be staying behind again," I reasoned.

A little while later found us standing by the doorway as he grabbed his coat from the chair where he'd thrown it earlier that day, he threw it on and buttoned it up quickly before he turned to me and placed his hand on the back of my neck to steady me as he leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly gave him. It was insistent, and I found my lips parted fairly soon and our tongues search each other's mouth eagerly, both of us wanting to taste the other more and so we fought for dominance a little bit...and I lost. Murphy tasted like chocolate and cigarettes and something uniquely him and the tastes lingered on my tongue when we finally pulled apart. Murphy stepped back and smiled at me.

"Mhm, peppermint."

Cocky bastard.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Tada! Hope this chapter is up to snuff because I was literally falling asleep writing this and so I really don't know exactly what I wrote. I'll look at it later...zzzzzzzzzzzzz *snort* *mumble* Oh, hey...don't forget to review. Zzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah! OCTOBER!**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I woke the next morning to the sound of thumping at my front door, snorting loudly as my face shot up off my pillow, sending Jeanette out the door in a frightened streak of white, black and orange. The pounding continued obnoxiously and I growled angrily as I rolled out of bed and plodded out of my room, through the living room and to the door which I swung open with a heavy lidded glare.

"Oh, whoa!" Murphy almost visibly recoiled at the sight of my morning self, but he suavely recovered, "You're fuckin' gorgeous and it scared me a bit. Intimidating."

I scoffed, in no mood for flattery, even from him.

"What the hell are you doing pounding on my door at this time of morning?!" I growled, my voice gravelly and deep from my state of half awakeness.

"Well...it's your day off and it snowed pretty heavy last night and I just thought maybe you'd want to...you're really not a morning person, huh?" Murphy's tone went from cheerful to fearful. "Aby, please don't kill me."

I slugged him in the arm with all the strength I could muster...which was a pathetic amount considering my grogginess. Still, he rubbed the spot and furrowed his brow at me.

"The key phrase there is 'day off'," I grumbled, "Meaning, in Aby language, 'Sleep all day long'."

Murphy laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"That's all you get till you brush your teeth this morning, babe," he said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and rubbed my face a few times with my palms as I tried to wake up.

"Oh my god, fine," I grumbled as I headed for my bathroom to do just that and try to make myself look less frightening.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

When I reemerged from the bathroom, dressed and smelling like cherry blossom soap from my shower, the whole apartment was permeated with the smell of coffee brewing. I smiled and followed the tantalizing scent to the kitchen where I found Murphy at the stove, flipping pancakes and singing lightly. I stood back and watched in silence, trying to keep him from noticing I was there for as long as possible. He tossed the finished cakes on a plate with a few other already cooked ones and jiggled the pan next to him, causing a sizzle to issue from it and I smelled sausage over the coffee. I recognized the song he was singing as Galway Girl and I decided to end his unknown humiliation by walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter by the fridge.

"Well, my eyes are blue, but sorry my hair ain't black," I announced as he sung the familiar words. He looked over at me and grinned.

"That's just fine with me, lass," he replied happily, "You don't need to change a thing, obviously. I fell for ya, didn't I?"

"Because I'm exotic," I teased, "You know, American and all."

"You ain't American no more," Murphy said with a wink, "You're Irish, I don't care where your citizenship is."

I smiled as I sat down at the table to watch as he finished up the pancakes and sausage. He surprised me by chopping up both and throwing a pile of the combination on two plates. He then went to the fridge, grabbed the syrup and poured it over the piles on our plates and then handed me one along with a fork.

"Murphy MacMannus...how did you know I love this?" I asked in amazement as I stared at my plate.

"Do ya?" Murphy looked genuinely surprised. "I just made it 'cause it's my favorite and thought you should try it."

I laughed at the coincidence and set my plate down to pour us both a cup of coffee. I poured the two spoonfuls of sugar into my cup of the delightfully dark chocolate colored liquid and turned to Murphy.

"Black with two sugars?" I asked, knowing somehow it was right.

"How'd you know that?" Murphy asked curiously.

"Just had a feeling," I chuckled, handing him his cup and picking up my plate again to move into the living room. I plopped on my big, soft, comfy chair and dug into my pancake/sausage awesomeness. "My god, Murphy, this is so good."

Murphy laughed with his mouth full, a habit he had that drove me crazy. I rolled my eyes, chewed and swallowed my mouthful of food and turned my head to glare at him.

"What?" he asked, but it came out more like 'mwhuh' as he spoke around his pancake wad.

"You're so gross," I muttered.

"Um..." Murphy had finally swallowed and he was looking at me in confusion.

"No, not in general," I quickly reassured him, "But, damn it, Murphy, I can't stand when people talk with their mouths full!"

Murphy nodded, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Oh...well I'll try to remember that," he said, before taking another bite. He did very well, and made it through breakfast without speaking. He took our plates out and washed them, then he came back in and pulled me to my feet by my wrists and taking my spot on the chair.

"Well, that was rude," I stated, furrowing my eyebrows at him as he sat there looking smug.

"Stick in one of those zombie movies of yours," he stated simply, standing up again and walking into the back hallway. He came back with a blanket and I blushed at the thought that he'd gone into my bedroom because it was an absolute mess in there! He laid the blanket on the arm of the chair and headed to the kitchen, returning soon with our cups of coffee refilled and steaming. He set the cups on the end table between the chair and couch then plopped back into the chair. I stuck in the movie and grabbed the remotes and headed for the couch, but Murphy's hand shot out and grabbed my left arm to pull me over to him and down onto his lap.

"Murphy," I giggled as he nuzzled my neck with his nose, "You're crazy."

"Might be," he murmured happily, "But you like me crazy, right?"

I giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, rubbing my nose with his as I pulled back.

"Aye, that I do," I replied honestly.

He stared at me in silence for a moment, his eyes incredibly soft, he looked completely at ease and happy and I felt like his face was mirroring the way I felt inside. I felt warm and tingly where my body connected with his while the places that didn't have the good fortune of touching him were cold and goosebumpy from the chilly temperature in my apartment. I had been inwardly complaining because my landlord hadn't turned on the heat yet...but now I was grateful for the chill when Murphy repositioned me at his side and pulled the large blanket over us both, encasing us in a warm tent as the movie began.

"It's bright in here," I mumbled, eyeing the glare on the tv screen with distaste. Murphy heaved a dramatic sigh and stood up, sending our blanket sliding to the floor. He walked about the apartment, closing all the window shades, casting the room into dim shades of grey and tans before he returned and assumed his position beside me.

"What are we watching this time?" he asked.

"Undead or Alive," I stated with a giggle. "You're gonna love it. Western zombie comedy."

"You're a freak, Aby," Murphy laughed, pulling me closer by his right arm around me, "I've never met a girl like you before."

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

As we sat there in the chilly room, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket which was further heated by our body heat, I realized I'd never felt so safe in my life. Here I was, clinging to the arm of a known murderer, and I'd never been more confident and sure of anyone before in my life. I wondered in the back of my mind how many people they'd known in their life had turned their backs on them when they'd discovered the truth?

"You're awful quiet," Murphy's voice reached my ears and my thoughts went flying out of my mind. I smiled up at him from my spot on his arm.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am," I said, and it was the truth. "I'm living in the country I've always dreamed of, I have a good job and a steady income, I have a roof over my head and a car that's totally paid off...and I have the two best friends a girl could want."

"Friends?" Murphy cocked an eyebrow as he glanced down at me.

"Ok, best friend and best boyfriend," I reiterated.

"That's more like it," Murphy stated, leaning his head down to press a kiss to my hair. I felt a shiver go through me as the muscles of his arm twitched under my hands. Good lord he was intoxicating even when we were just sitting there like this, watching ridiculous zombie movies...he was so easy to be with, so calming and quiet, not seeking attention but sending out unintentional vibes of pure, unadulterated sexiness. He didn't even have to try.

I nuzzled closer into him, breathing in the scent of cigarettes, horse, dirt and pure Murphy...and maybe a hint of gunpowder, or was that my imagination?

"You smell good," I commented without even thinking.

"I smell like smoke and sheep," Murphy muttered, "I wouldn't call that good."

"Maybe I like those smells," I replied stubbornly.

Murphy chuckled and pulled me closer, hooking a hand around my right thigh to pull me onto his lap, where I very happily settled before I leaned in and kissed him softly, almost timidly at first. I felt him smile under my lips and his hands slid up my back to rest on my back, pulling me closer to him as he took control of the kiss, deepening it immediately, his tongue sweeping into my mouth with hesitation.

This was another thing about Murphy that I loved. He may be quiet and not say much beyond the necessary, but there was nothing shy about him, despite what people thought he wasn't shy, he was just thoughtful and calculating. He kissed with confidence and his hands held me firmly, nothing shy about his movements as the heat between us started to increase.

"We're gonna miss the movie," Murphy laughed lightly.

"I've seen it," I whispered breathlessly, smiling down at him from my spot kneeling over his lap, "I'm ready to see something totally different."

Murphy laughed through his nose as I settled my weight on his lap. I could feel that tell-tale hardness beneath me and I smiled wickedly as I experimentally moved my hips around, watching his face closely. His eyes dropped shut slowly, at the same time his jaw dropped slightly and he let out a heavy exhale mixed with a laugh. His hands slid lower, coming to rest on my lower back, pulling my hips forward into him firmly.

"Lord have mercy, Aby," he mumbled into my ear as his lips began to trace it's shape. "You really wanna do this right now?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, surprised.

"We've only been together for a day," Murphy reasoned, his voice gravelly and deep in my ear, thick with sex. "I'm not pressuring you."

"Don't you want to?" I asked worriedly, wondering if I was rushing him.

"That's a pretty pointless question, don't you think?" Murphy chuckled, bucking his hips gently to prove his point by nudging my inner thigh with his hardness. "Pretty obvious answer."

I was just about to throw all caution to the wind and jump this beautiful man's bones when...my phone rang, interrupting the moment and making us both jump in surprise. Growling with annoyance, I reached to the side where the phone sat on the end table.

"Ya'ello?" I drawled, my odd way of answering the phone.

"Aby, this is Kyle," the voice on the other end spoke into my ear. Kyle was one of the bartenders who worked my off days. "Look, I know today's your day off but my kid got bit by our dog and I've got to take him to the hospital. I was wondering if you could cover my shift tonight and I can take yours tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Of course, Kyle," I replied easily, knowing it wasn't his fault, but feeling annoyed at the sudden interruption none the less. "You just take care of that boy of yours and let me know how it goes."

"Thanks, Aby, you're a life saver!"

I said goodbye to Kyle and hung up, immediately deflating on top of Murphy with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked me quietly, running his hand through my hair soothingly.

"I have to go to work," I mumbled, "Kyle's son got bit by their dog and he's taking him to the hospital. His shift starts at three."

I felt Murphy's head turn and I knew he was looking at the clock on my wall. The digital clock on the end table told me the cold, hard truth already: 2:30.

"Damn," Murphy muttered, and I felt him relax underneath me at the realization we didn't have time to finish what we'd started.

"I'm sorry, Murph," I said sadly, scooting backwards and off of him.

"Hey, it's ok, Aby," Murphy replied, giving me a pathetically fake half smile. "You're a workin' girl, I understand."

I growled in annoyance at the circumstances, but I marched off to my bedroom to change and get ready to go anyway, knowing a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. When I came back out in my jeans and my t-shirt with the dancing silver fox with long eyelashes and a pink bow on the tail, advertisement for the Silver Vixen Pub. Murphy was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, downing a cup of coffee, when I walked up to him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Nice shirt," he jerked his chin in my direction and I looked down with a laugh, eyeing my shirt.

"Thanks," I replied, "I really don't want to go to work right now. I won't be able to think about my work when I'm hot and bothered like this."

"Hey, I hear the longer the wait, the better it is," Murphy said with a wink.

A leg weakening shiver ran down my spine at his words, not to mention the way he was looking at me, like a lion sizing up its prey as he walked around me.

"Well, I'll see you later, Murphy!" I said quickly, backing out the door before my body gave into him. I ran down the stairs and pulled my hood over my head as I made my way across town to the pub, wishing for nothing else but to be back in Murphy's arms.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**The Princess and the Frog is on so...I must go! :D Sorry once again that this chapter has been a long time coming, but you know how life can be. Just spent three days in the local E.R. doing clinicals for EMT training. Ugh, three 12 hours shifts starting at 5 A.M. can sure wear a girl out.**

**Anyway, reviews are boss!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm back :) I am SO sorry this has taken so long!**

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

I walked into the pub in a much less happy mood than usual due to my sexual frustration, but I tried my best to get into my work and put on a smile while I poured drinks, waited tables, bused the tables, joked around with the customers and sang an occasional solo with the band.

Around eight o'clock, I looked up and I felt my heart jumped into my throat. Murphy was sitting at the bar, blue eyes locked on me, and I wondered vaguely how he'd gotten there without me even noticing!

"Murphy, what are you doing here?" I squeaked, "Wait, that's a dumb question! You can come here anytime you want, of course. Guinness?"

I was blabbering, I knew it and I turned my back to him to pour his Guinness. But when I turned around, he was still staring and he didn't even thank me when I handed him his glass, he simply took a long drink and licked the foamy remnants of the head off his top lip slowly. Oh god, he was going to make my damn ovaries explode! I quickly looked away and grabbed my wipe down rag as I escaped from behind the bar and headed to the most recently emptied table, silently glad it was a busy night. But I could still feel those blue eyes boring into my back...or my backside as I leaned over the table to reach across with my rag. I stood up quickly and covered my ass with my palm, self consciously and glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, he was still staring, dark and somber as he leaned back on the bar.

"Aby! Give us a song, love!" one of the patrons yelled out, a drunken tinge to his voice.

_Oh, god no...please don't ask me to get up there! He's gonna make me too nervous to sing!_

An encouraging cheer raised from the customers and I sighed, knowing I had no choice and was not in the mood for explaining why I didn't want to...so I made my way to the stage and gripped the mic stand nervously as the band began to play the familiar tune of The Mountains of Mourne. I took a steadying breath and avoided looking at Murphy as I sang the familiar words and then did a small bow at the end when the applause started. Finally, I allowed myself a glance in his direction...and he was still staring with that same intense look in his eyes.

I couldn't avoid the bar any longer and I hung my head as I made my way over, every nerve on edge. I put my back to him and busied myself putting bottles back on the shelf.

"Hey, Aby!" someone called from across the pub, "Can I get another Heineken?"

"Sure thing!" I called over my shoulder, grabbing a glass and filling it. I came out from behind the bar and took the beer to the customer and spent as long as I could talking to him to avoid having to return to the bar. Then I spotted a table needing to be bused and I started grabbing the plates and glasses and made my way towards the kitchen door. But as I passed the bar, Murphy's hand grabbed the tails of my apron and stopped me. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned forward.

"Don't wear yourself out tonight," he said, his voice a smooth whisper. I wonder if this is how the Devil had sounded to Eve during the infamous temptation. "I've got big plans for you."

I almost turned around to ask him what plans these were but I felt his hand connect to my right butt cheek with a sharp slap and I jumped forward and continued my way to the kitchen in haste, every nerve in my body tingling at the images flooding my mind.

"What's up, Aby? You look like the cat that ate the canary!" Damian, our second cook, asked me as I set the dirty dishes in the sink with a blushing smile on my face.

"It's just a really good day, Damian," I replied, "Just feelin' good!"

He looked a little skeptical, but he continued flipping burgers and didn't press the issue. I hesitated by the door on my way out, unsure I could meet Murphy's eyes with any sort of dignity and inward strength, those blue eyes could knock me flat on my back...and I was pretty sure they would do just that tonight when I got back to my apartment.

Going about my work all night with Murphy watching my every move was the most nerve-wracking thing I'd ever done in my life. I was praying silently for Connor to come in and alleviate the tension but he never showed his face the whole night and by closing time, my entire being was on edge.

I spent as much time as possible closing down the pub, turning off lights, cleaning up, and reorganizing the collection of liquor bottles behind the bar...until there was nothing possible left for me to do. I nervously grabbed my coat from the rack and stepped outside, locking the door behind me.

"About time," Murphy's voice in my ear made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip crazily.

"Murphy!" I squeaked, placing my hand to my chest to calm my rapidly beating heart. Shivers went trickling down my spine when I felt his nose nuzzle into the junction of my neck and shoulder, the heat of his breath on my skin a major contrast to the freezing cold air around me.

"Mmm, Aby, can't wait t' make you scream my name again," he murmured, his voice had dropped down to a level that made his whole chest rumble as he pressed into me from behind.

"Stop it, Murphy," I shuddered, "I have to be able to walk back to the apartment at least and you're making it rather difficult to stand on these legs."

"These?" he asked huskily, and I felt his hands run over my backside and down the backs of my thighs, his nose running down my spine as he bent to reach the spot behind my knees. I giggled without any control over it, I was ridiculously ticklish and my knees buckled from the touch in that sensitive area. Murphy chuckled in my ear as he supported my weight and lifted me back onto my feet. "Easy now."

"Stop," I sighed heavily, yanking away from him and heading towards the direction of my apartment. I heard Murphy laugh and he fell in step beside me, gripping my hand in his and making circles on the back of it with his thumb as we walked. I thought we would never reach my dang apartment, but I finally found myself unlocking the lower level door and making my way up the stairs. I fumbled with my keys, my hands not seeming to work properly as I tried to unlock my apartment door. Eventually, Murphy gently snatched the keys from me and smoothly unlocked it, pushing me forward gently through the now open door. I stood there half frozen as I heard the door close behind me and my breath hitched when I heard the lock click, Murphy had just locked us in.

"You look kind of tense, Aby," Murphy commented as he hung my keyring on the holder next to the kitchen door.

"Tense?" I laughed, trying to ease my own inner tension.

Murphy chose that moment wrap his arms around me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder. He was warm and firm and I could literally feel the strength of him rolling off in waves as I leaned back into him.

"Aby, if you're not sure you want to do this..." he hinted, telling me in his own way I had to make a decision soon.

"Murphy MacManus," I said, surprised. I turned to face him, meeting his beautiful blue eyes with confidence. "I may be slightly nervous, but I am POSITIVE I want to do this!"

"You won't be nervous soon enough," he promised me, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned forward and I found myself being kissed like I'd never been kissed before. Of course I'd had boyfriends before who I'd been very close to and I'd kissed a lot of people, but nothing compared to the heat, the passion, the power of this kiss. My toes literally curled as his lips and tongue worked their slow, sensuous magic, and I wondered vaguely if my kisses were anywhere near as amazing as his. Suddenly, Murphy pulled back and looked at me questioningly. "You're thinking way too hard. Something you want to say?"

"No," I shook my head quickly, "No, don't stop, Murph! I was just letting my imagination run away with me."

"Yeah? Anything interesting I should know about?" Murphy asked, his hands sliding up and down my arms as he stepped closer, our hips bumped together and I could feel he was already getting hard between us.

"Just wondering...if I'm a good kisser," I admitted, blushing.

"Fuckin' expert," Murphy replied simply, dipping his head to kiss me again. This time I added my own tongue to mix and our sweet little kiss turned into a passionate fight for dominance, and I felt myself being pushed backwards towards my living room. "C'mon. I ain't fucking you on the couch our first time."

And, wonder of wonders, I found myself lifted into his arms, bridal style and I squealed with delight. He smiled and began walking towards my bedroom down the hall. He kicked my door open without any sort of grace, causing it to smack loudly into the wall which sent me into a fit of giggles. Murphy laughed along with me and dumped me unceremoniously on the bed then stepped back, his eyes scanning me slowly. Then he got on the bed with me, positioning himself over me for a moment, his eyes burning into mine as he looked down at me, then he rolled off to the opposite side to lay next to me and pull me close.

"Been waiting years for this," he mumbled into my skin as he began to assault my neck and ear with his mouth, "Whole time Connor and I were in the States...couldn't get you off my mind, you know?"

I moaned, not quite able to find the words to say with his tongue tracing the muscle on the side of my neck. I turned to face him and my fingers began exploring the angles of his face, brushing over the coarse hairs on his chin, threading through his dark hair and finally coming to rest on the back of his neck as he kissed me deeply once again.

In my mind I had always pictured Murphy as a rough, demanding lover. Hard. Firm. Yet understanding and careful...nothing like he was being right now. Right now he was staring at me like I was something worth adoring, those normally hard and piercing blue eyes were soft and darkened by his arousal as he stared at me, reading the minute changes of my face as his hands slid up the front of my shirt. His eyes held an unspoken question as his fingertips brushed the bottom of my bra, of course I nodded my approval and he shifted to where he could lift my shirt all the way up. I sat up to accommodate his wishes and I raised my arms as he slipped the material over my head and then flicked it off to the side carelessly.

"Your turn," I demanded, preventing his hands from returning to their task. He eyed me curiously for a moment before he grinned and sat up, pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion and tossing it behind him. I eyes the pale expanse of his chest with awe, admiring every bullet induced scar, every permanent inked picture, every dark curl of hair...especially the ones that made a line down into the front of his faded jeans.

Murphy must have decided I'd seen enough for now because he was one me quickly, pushing me back on the bed as he straddled my hips, his hands slid behind my back to unclip the straps to the material separating our chests. With expert skill that made me wonder where it had been achieve, Murphy unclipped my bra with one try and slid it off me without hesitation, his mouth immediately roved from my collarbone to my chest, leaving a tingly wet trail. When his mouth found my left nipple, I saw little white stars in my vision, I'd never felt anything quite like this before.

He worked on my chest for a good amount of time before his hands and head began to move lower, his lips skimming tantalizingly slow over the skin of my stomach and then to my hipbones just beneath the top of my jeans, his fingers pulling the material down slightly. He looked up at me from his position between my legs and I swore I was going to lose it right there.

"Hey now, lass, don't be doin' that without me," Murphy stated, his voice thick and full of promise, "I'll make it worth the wait, promise."

That made me squeeze my thighs together and he lifted himself off me to allow that to happen, grinning as he watched me squirm beneath him, apparently enjoying his ability to put me in a sex-filled fog. Then he reached out and unsnapped the button of my jeans with a tiny flick of his thumb and forefinger, then he slid his finger down on the zipper and undid it easily. I raised my hips to allow him to slip the suddenly stifling material off of me and I was surprised when he took my panties along with them. I knew what he was planning, but I had no idea he was going to forego the teasing, and I let out a long whimpering squeal when he quickly ducked his head between my thighs and slid his hot, pulsating tongue inside me with a small growl that vibrated against my thighs.

"Oh my god...Murphy..." I whimpered as he worked unspeakable magic with his tongue and teeth and lips, while his thumb circle lazy over the sensitive bump just under his nose. I could feel the prickle of his goatee against the sensitive skin of my thighs, and my ass when he delved in particularly deep, and it was driving me insane with the need for him to get down to the real business. A white hot jolt from deep inside me made my legs suddenly close in on his head, pressing into his ears as he looked up at me with a tremendously self-satisfied look. When my muscles discovered they could work correctly again, I relaxed and he lifted his head, his mouth and facial hair were glistening obscenely with what I knew was definitely not his own spit...he grinned and licked his lips like an adult version of Wile E. Coyote.

I reached down in desperation and got a grip on his hair, yanking firmly to get him to come up to me. He chuckled and did what I wanted, our bodies matching up as he did. I immediately caught his mouth with mine and I could taste myself on his lips...and damned if I didn't find that sexy as hell!

"You...pants off...now!" I panted, trying hard to obtain some sort of control in this situation.

"You tellin' me or askin'?" Murphy teased and I realized I must not have sounded very commanding. None the less, Murphy sat back and started to undo the button on his jeans until I slapped his hand away and sat up to take on the task. I wasted no time, I wanted him to be as bare as I was and I wanted him to get on with this already! He was driving me insane with the teasing and the scorching looks and the feather light touches on my belly. With that thought in mind, I yanked his jeans down over his hips and his eyes widened slightly at the force with which I did it. Laughing, he laid back and lifted his hips to allow me to remove them completely, then he raised them once more for me to slide his boxers down as well, finally freeing him from the confines of the material. I eyed him appreciatively. Murphy was substantially packaged and he smiled at my obvious approval.

"Gonna sit there gawking all day or are you gonna get up her and kiss me, girl?" he asked snarkily as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way. I looked up at his face and grinned before I lined up with him again, my hand gripping his hard as stone, yet smooth as velvet, length as my mouth clamped onto his once again. He jumped slightly at the first touch of my hand but then I felt him smile into my lips and he slid his tongue between my teeth as I began moving my hand slowly up and down the length of him.

I got a wicked idea in my head and I started to move intentionally lower against his body, planning on going until my mouth replaced my hand where it was still working carefully. But Murphy suddenly grabbed my shoulders and sat up, turned me over and slammed me on my back on the soft covers of the bed.

"Don't get any ideas," he mumbled into my chest neck as he straddled me.

"But you..." I tried to argue.

"You arguing with me?" Murphy barked. There, that was the Murphy I'd imagined...but his bite was so much softer than his bark, and I mean a literal bite. He nipped me on my collarbone just hard enough to sting slightly, but in a deliciously intoxicating way. I arched up into him and moaned loudly as his hand slid down my body to reach between us, I felt him line himself up against me, bumping into my core in a teasing manner.

"No, not arguing at all," I whispered, barely daring to breathe as I waited for his next move.

His next move proved to be a smooth, forward glide of his hips which pushed his length into me slowly, carefully, cautiously. He watched my face the entire way in, watching for any pain or discomfort in my expression. I knew he wouldn't find it though, it was too damn amazing to make any expression but pure ecstasy. My breath hitched as he jerked his hips back and forth in a quick motion to test my reaction. He must have liked what he saw because he started to push into me and pull almost completely out again in a deliciously wicked rhythm, not fast, not slow...just right.

"Murph..." I sighed happily as he braced his palms on either side of my arms to steady himself as he picked up a little speed and depth.

"Aby...god, you're so damn beautiful," Murphy whispered tightly as he closed his eyes and tried to focus, "Damned if don't wanna come already."

I giggled, but it turned into a loud shaky groan as Murphy's hips began to buck in a faster, firmer rhythm. I could already feel the coiling knot inside me getting tighter and tighter and I clutched his back firmly, trying to avoid digging my nails into his skin. That didn't last long however, and I was soon holding on for dear life, my nails embedded into the inked skin of his upper back as his rhythm increased to an almost frantic pace, our hipbones colliding almost painfully. I pulled myself up into his chest and turned my head to nibble at the tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his neck, reveling in the feel of his muscles working under my hands and against every other inch of me as well as my vision began to fade on the edges, signaling how close I was to falling over the edge.

Almost as soon as that thought entered my mind, I felt something inside me snap and I arched my hips into his firmly as my head fell back and my mouth opened in a silent scream. I felt the snap turn into long, pulsating spasm deep inside me.

"Oh my god...oh shit...MURPHY!" I shrieked in absolute euphoria as the power of that orgasm flooded every inch of me. I heard Murphy make grunting laugh noise above me a split second before his whole body tensed above me then I felt him jerk inside me and a new kind of heat filled my core as he released inside me. For a few moments, he was perfectly still above me as he twitched inside of me, then he let out a long, heavy breath and his head dropped to where his forehead pressed into my shoulder.

"Holy shit," he whispered, "Holy fuckin' shit."

I giggled and he rolled off to the side, ending our connection which I didn't really like the idea of. I could do this forever. All day, every day. Murphy MacManus was as good of a drug as they come if not one hundred times better. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of this high I was on.

"Told you," Murphy chuckled from beside me, making me crack an eye open to look at him.

"Told me what?" I asked, curious.

"Told you I'd make you scream my name again."

Indeed.

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

**Once again, I apologize this took so long! I stayed up till 5 A.M. to finish this and get it up for you! So do me a favor in return and leave me some reviews :D**


End file.
